Amor Materno 2
by Nat King
Summary: Eles pensaram estar a salvo, mas se enganaram... Pois, pior do que estar sozinho, é não estar - À FranHyuuga :D /concluida
1. Trailler

"**Naruto"** é uma obra de Masashi Kishimoto, portanto, todos os direitos reservados... _PORÉM_, o Deidara e o Hidan são meus u.ú

Que é? Já morreram mesmo... =P

-

**FIC** sem fins lucrativos, apenas para divertir... Ou melhor, apenas para _agonizar_ os leitores :D

-

**Gênero**: Suspense/sobrenatural/terror

**Casal**: Sasuke/Hinata

**-**

**Para FranHyuuga :)**

**-**

**O tempo pode ter passado, porém o medo não...**

- Ouviu isso? – indagou a morena à irmã

- A gravidez está te enlouquecendo Hinata

**...embora estivesse certa, não lhe davam ouvidos...**

**- **Se continuar a falar barbaridades, serei obrigado a te internar

- Mas Sasuke, eu a vi!

- Aonde?! – perguntou um tanto irritado

- Na janela!

**...e as coisas começaram a fugir de controle...**

- Hana? O que faz aí na porta a esta hora? – estranhou Hinata ao ver a menina ali parada

- Não vou deixar que ela entre

**Mas se não era vingança, o que seria?**

- Parece que você será mãe de uma menina senhora Hyuuga – parabenizou

a médica

**Tentaram manter a razão, no entanto, a curiosidade os perseguia**

**- **Creio que... Sakura não era tão boa quanto pensemos

- O que isso significa?

**Um passado cada vez mais presente...**

- Quem está aí?!

**Ela não havia os deixado...**

- Por que não me contou Hana?

- Porque você disse que todos nós ficaríamos juntos...

_Todos._

_-_

**Eles pensaram estar a salvo, mas se enganaram...**

**Amor materno 2**

**Pior do que estar sozinho é não estar**

**-**

_E a homenagem continua \8D/_

_Espero que todos gostem!_

_Posts em breve ;D_

_!Elogios ou criticas!_


	2. O Recomeço de Tudo

**Pode até ser a continuação da minha homenagem para a Fran, mas não achem que me esqueci de vocês hein? Valeu por todo apoio gente! =D**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: O recomeço de tudo**

**.**

Kankurou mantinha os olhos abertos em excesso, fixados num só ponto, como se não quisesse perder qualquer movimento que denunciasse a presença de alguém. Temari observava a cena com o coração mergulhado na amargura e piedade. Desde que seu irmão assaltara o jovem casal e sofrido o acidente de carro, tem agido como se fosse perseguido:

- Kankurou... – chamou ela apanhando a mão trêmula entre as suas. O rapaz chiou fazendo-a se calar

- Preciso ficar atento... Senão ela escapa... – disse ainda sem piscar

- Kankurou, não tem ninguém aqui... – dizia com o tom choroso – Por que continua com essa história? – e duas lágrimas rolaram por sua face

- Não adianta Temari... Ela não vai se comover com suas lágrimas... Ela me odeia... – e o mesmo pôs-se a chorar - Eu não devia ter machucado aquele homem... Não devia ter roubado a bolsa daquela mulher... É por isso que ela me persegue!

Mas a irmã não conseguia entender o jovem, muito menos acompanhar sua linha de raciocínio que, a visão dos médicos especializados, estava comprometida. Esquizofrenia, talvez... Não sabiam explicar. Nem poderiam. O horário de visita então se deu por encerrado e a loira foi embora deixando o irmão ali, mais uma vez, só.

A porta do quarto estofado foi trancada. O rapaz mantinha os olhos ainda mais abertos fixados numa pessoa que somente ele via. Não pôde mais suportar ficar ali. Quando a enfermeira abriu a porta para trazer-lhe o almoço, esse a empurrou fazendo a moça cair no chão.

Pôs-se a correr numa velocidade incrível. O desespero o levou direto à sua morte. Atravessava os corredores e, procurando por ajuda, olhando pelas janelas que as portas dos quartos continha, vislumbrava sempre a imagem da jovem de cabelos róseos. Viu então o elevador. Apertou o botão de saída e ignorando o grito de alerta das pessoas, algumas tentando tirá-lo da frente da porta metálica, este adentrou o mesmo.

Isso aconteceu num segundo. Às pessoas gritando ainda para que Kankurou saísse de onde estava, ele vendo Sakura lançando-lhe um olhar de deboche, o próprio dando um passo adiante sem sentir o chão, para que de repente percebesse que o elevador não chegara. Tarde demais. Bem que tentou esticar os braços para segurar em alguém, não o pode. A última coisa que viu foi sua irmã com lágrimas nos olhos e a imagem daquela que o perseguira pelo resto de sua existência.

**.**

O sol nascia e aos poucos, Hinata abria os olhos, acostumando-se com a claridade... Se pudesse dormir mais um pouco ela assim o faria. Ela realmente podia dormir mais um pouco, porém, o gato de sua vizinha arranhando a janela de seu quarto, queria vê-la de pé:

- Bom dia para você também Tom – sorriu ela ao ver o animal rajado de cinza e preto no peitoril da sacada. Olhou para o relógio – Seis e meia. – e voltou a fitá-lo – Cada vez mais cedo não?

Espreguiçando-se ela levantou-se e foi direto para o banheiro. Sasuke ainda continuava no plantão das sextas-feiras. Deveria abandonar o consultório mais ou menos às sete e meia.

Já ela, não estava mais trabalhando no Hospital, a condição de gestante não contribuía, e uma barriga de cinco meses já deixava em evidência isso. Contudo, não é do feitio de _Uchiha _Hinata ficar parada, tratou de arranjar emprego e o conseguiu. Dava aulas numa universidade de medicina, era a substituta da professora. Até agora, se saía muito bem.

Desceu as escadas com o roupão branco por cima da camisola. Ainda estava sonolenta, com a visão turva... Ficou corrigindo provas até as duas da madrugada, só conseguiu dormir ao re-analisar a resolução delas e ter certeza de que as notas estavam certas. Enfim, chegou à sala. Parou por um instante e ficou observando os móveis a decoração e todo o resto. Uma casa na praia fora mesmo uma boa investida, ela sabia. Sua tranqüilidade passa ao ouvir o barulho de copos na cozinha, assim como talheres e pratos. Levou a mão ao peito e seguiu até o recinto quando se deparou com...:

- Hana! – disse ao ver a menina ali. Sua filha, agora com dez anos, parecia ter superado o que ocorreu no passado. E parece que seu marido também. Ela tinha sido a única a ter ficado com seqüelas do que acontecera. Todo cuidado, ela considerava relativamente pouco.

- Bom dia mãe! – disse-lhe a menina abraçando-a – Café? – esta ofereceu

Hinata, com um sorriso no rosto, sentou-se na cadeira frente a mesa de tampo de granito. Orgulhava-se da filha, possuía enorme amor por ela. Hana, meiga e delicada como era, conquistava sempre a simpatia e amizade das pessoas. "Ela é igual à você" – dizia Sasuke.

Sempre preocupada em agradar a mãe que se encontrava em situação tão deliciada, a filha adotiva do casal esmerava-se cada vez mais. Encheu uma xícara de café e entregou as finas e pálidas mãos de Hinata, que levaram o objeto de porcelana até os lábios rosados da ainda jovem mulher. Depois, esta colocou à disposição do cardápio, frutas e pães integrais:

- Não é justo – protestou risonha Hinata – A mãe aqui sou eu! – após um riso animado da menina, esta lhe deu um beijo na testa e completou

- Que me custa cuidar da pessoa que sempre cuida de mim?

As duas continuaram o café da manhã. Era uma manhã de sábado e dentro de duas horas Sasuke estaria voltando do plantão noturno, portanto, Hinata empenhou-se em deixar a mesa posta apenas para o marido, a cama arrumada para ele se deitar depois de tomar um banho e vestir o conjunto de moletom cinza que a morena já tinha posto junto à toalha no banheiro. Também, dentro de duas horas, a mãe de uma colega de Hana viria buscá-la para a menina passar um final de semana num clube pertencente à família da mesma. As malas já estavam prontas desde a noite anterior e, como toda mãe, Hinata se angustiava em saber que a filha estaria fora, mesmo que por dois dias.

Eis que os ouvidos apurados da atual Uchiha vibram quando um carro se aproxima, fazendo os cascalhos da lateral da estrada estalar. Ela sorriu e seguiu até a entrada da casa de praia, vendo um cansado Uchiha descendo os degraus rumo em sua direção. Ele a abraçou dando um leve beijo nos lábios:

- Como foi o trabalho? – perguntou gentilmente

- Nada bom – admitiu ele – Perdemos um paciente

- Oh... – balbuciou sentida. Mesmo que fosse médica, era complicado para ela saber que pessoas morriam aos montes numa profissão tão nobre

- Bom dia Hana! – Sasuke voltou os olhos inchados para a filha, que correu abraçá-lo – Animada com a viagem?

- Muito! – exclamou contente

- Ótimo – disse pegando a menina no colo, seguindo para dentro de casa. Pôs-se a sentar-se no sofá de vime estofado e, acomodando a menina ao seu lado, tirou do bolso uma corrente dourada com um pingente em forma de gota de, dum cristal na cor lilás – É para se lembrar de nós, enquanto estiver fora – e a colocou no pescoço da menina

- É linda, pai! – disse ela abraçando-o como forma de agradecimento. Hinata sorriu e sua atenção só foi tirada daquela cena quando o som de uma buzina soou do lado de fora. A amiga de Hana chegara.

Sasuke foi carregando as malas dela em direção ao carro prateado de uma marca internacional, na cor prateada, ainda sem placa. A menina se acomodou no confortável banco de couro do automóvel logo depois de receber um último abraço do pai e um angustiado "Eu te amo" da mãe. Viram que rapidamente, depois do mesmo acelerar, o ponto prateado se perdia no horizonte e já não era possível ver a mãozinha de Hana lhes acenando. Voltaram para dentro da casa. Sasuke tomou café em silêncio enquanto Hinata deixava-se embalar por uma música qualquer no rádio. Em seguida, o médico tomou um longo banho e se pôs deitado no confortável colchão ortopédico. As venezianas no tom marrom-claro escureciam parcialmente o quarto. Foi quando a porta se abriu lentamente e ele vislumbrou a imagem serena da esposa se aproximando dele. Esta sentou ao seu lado e ficou acariciando o pálido rosto enquanto sorria. Ele apanhou sua mão desocupada e inadagou:

- Como _passaram_ a noite? – se referiu também ao bebê que a moça esperava

- Bem... – sorriu

- Não foi ainda fazer o ultra-som? – ela meneou a cabeça negando – É importante Hinata. Já deveríamos ter começado o pré-natal...

- Eu sei – disse ela pausadamente - segunda-feira eu junto com minha irmã irei ao Hospital e marcaremos uma hora, certo? – disse num tom de voz macio, que parecia enfeitiçar os ouvidos do rapaz, que se deixou sorrir e então, cerrou os olhos. Quando a respiração tornou-se mais pesada, ela percebeu que agora ele dormia e deixou o cômodo.

De volta à sala, um vulto correu a cozinha, fazendo a morena sobressaltar-se. Era sua irmã.

- Hanabi! – suspirou – Me assustou...

A garota de cabelos castanhos se aproximou sorridente e a cumprimentou, logo depois, se abaixou a altura da barriga da irmã e começou a falar frases sem sentido para a criança, como se esta pudesse ouvi-la. Seguiram para a varanda em frente ao mar, e lá ficaram conversando descontraidamente, enquanto bebiam chá e observavam a maré baixa e as pessoas que passeavam na beira da água. O sol começou a se tornar mais forte e elas foram obrigadas a entrar novamente na casa, desta vez, acomodando-se na sala. Lá continuaram a conversa:

- E quando o seu namorado chega, Hanabi?

- Konohamaru está prestes a concluir o curso em Miami. Disse que sexta-feira provavelmente chega – respondeu sonhadora – Ah, não vejo a hora... – supirou

- Quem diria, hein? Justamente você, num relacionamento fixo – brincou a irmã mais velha

- Ora Hina! Cale a boca, tá bom? – resmungou incomodada com o comentário

- Tome cuidado irmãzinha, não se pode falar assim com uma mulher grávida – e riu, contudo, parou de sorrir ao ouvir um estalo – Ouviu isso? – indagou a morena à irmã

- Isso o quê?

Hinata se levantou de um pulo da poltrona reclinável e seguiu, com Hanabi atrás, até o quarto de Hana. O estalo vinha de lá, ela tinha certeza! Chegou em frente a porta branca com flores coloridas e ouviu outro estalo, que fez ela dar passos em recuo. Tocou a maçaneta. Seu coração agora podia ser ouvido de tão alto que seus batimentos cardíacos haviam chego. E então, num momento de incerteza, ela abriu a porta e...

- Está vazio, Hinata – comentou chateada

- Mas eu ouvi... Você também ouviu... O estalo... – balbuciou ainda incrédula

- Hinata – disse séria olhando-a fixamente – Madeira, quando esquenta muito, costuma estalar. – arqueou as sobrancelhas como que querendo que aquele _fato _ficasse claro - Devia estar acostumada. Sua casa pega Sol o dia todo!

- Eu sei... – murmurou enfim, ainda angustiada com a má impressão que tivera

Porém, Hanabi sabia quando um assunto não era dos melhores e fez questão de inventar alguma outra novidade para que a irmã se acalmasse. Enquanto conversavam, agora sobre o o último lançamento de uma comédia-romântica estrelada por mais um desses atores e atrizes famosas, a mais nova teve gravado na sua mente que, depois de almoçar junto a irmã, iria marcar um horário para a mesma no Hospital, não apenas para o ultra-som que há muito já deveria ter sido feito, mas também um psicólogo. Não era muito normal ficar guardando medos e inseguranças dentro da mente, e, muito menos, relembrá-los com freqüência.

Depois de ter lavado a louça do almoço, enquanto, contra seu desejo, a gestante repousava numa cadeira de balanço, Hanabi dirigiu-se para o lance de escadas que a levava até seu carro _popular, _onde, antes de acelerar para dar uma rápida ida à cidade, olhou ternamente para a irmã e disse:

- Se cuida até eu voltar, certo?

- Certo – disse com certo medo na voz. Ela ainda estava impressionada

- Falando sério – continuou Hanabi – A gravidez está te enlouquecendo Hinata

Deu um sorriso forçado e, enquanto guiava o carro para seguir o retorno, acenou para a irmã e sorriu, tentando animá-la, porém, sem efeito. Hinata estava impressionada, temerosa. Há anos tentava olhar sua imagem no espelho, mas sempre que o fazia, cautelosamente procurava a imagem da jovem Sakura no reflexo. Nunca a viu. Depois de tomar um revigorante banho, ela vestiu um vestido comprido e largo, e ficou caminhando na beira da praia, como todos os dias fazia. Sentiu a leve brisa no rosto e fechou os olhos para respirar o salgado ar que vinha da imensidão azul. Estava sentindo uma grande paz, quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro e fez-la voltar-se bruscamente para trás, fitando a imagem de um rapaz que lhe mostrava um pé de chinelo muito conhecido seu:

- Caiu da sua mão – Hinata certificou-se e era verdade. Apanhou encabulada, agradeceu a gentileza e voltou para casa. Precisava mesmo controlar os sentimentos, ou acabaria por ficar louca.

**.**

**Com certeza, não é legal escrever suspenses sobrenaturais de madrugada, na escuridão do seu quarto x.X'**

**Pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu senti uma presença estranha ao meu lado enquanto escrevia o.o**

**Esta FIC está começando a ficar amaldiçoada *medo***

**Mas, uma coisa que realmente não é legal, é eu não ter postado antes, sinceramente pessoal, minhas mais sinceras desculpas. Esse primeiro capítulo deveria ter saído uma semana depois do término de "Amor Materno", mas nem tudo sai como a gente imagina né? =/**

**Espero que me perdoem *cara de cão-sem-dono***

**Como eu disse antes, a homenagem pode até ser para a Fran, mas eu escrevo essa FIC para todos vocês, oks? (;**

**E, primeiro capítulo fraco? Yes, concordo, mas prometo que a partir, se não do segundo, mas do terceiro (--'), a coisa melhora \8D/**

**Agradecendo à:**

_Gabbi.x3;. Uchihinha chibi; Hyuuga Samaritana; gesy; Louise-sama; Tia-Lulu; Laine-chan; FranHyuuga; Josephine Jeevas; eumesmo42._

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	3. O Olho

**Capítulo 2: O Olho**

-

O tempo demorava a passar. Era horrível ter de esperar sua filha, mesmo sabendo que um final de semana era muito pouco tempo para se preocupar daquela maneira. Precisava se ocupar. Ainda mais naquele dia que surgira um plantão extra para Sasuke. O problema era encontrar sua ocupação. Já tinha ido à Faculdade e não precisavam de seus serviços lá. Olhando para o teto e andando de um lado para o outro pensando, não só no que não tinha a fazer, mas também na sua vida e no que passou nos últimos anos. Toda vez que a frase _"últimos anos" _surgia em sua mente, um calafrio percorria o corpo da morena fazendo-a recordar-se do trauma que vivera. Será possível que ela nunca conseguiria superar?

Voltou por um instante sua atenção para o que estava vivendo agora. Sasuke vivia reclamando da maneira obsessiva de Hinata com relação a se trancar ao passado. Custava virar aquela tão perturbadora página e seguir adiante?

Cansada de tanto lembrar-se de coisas que só a deixavam angustiada, deitou-se no sofá e cerrou os olhos, cochilando logo em seguida. O sonho que teve foi sem nexo algum. Algo relacionado a uma caixa no sótão toda empoeirada e ela própria limpando o local. Acordou e visualizando a porta de acesso ao sótão, repetiu para si mesma:

- O sótão precisa ser limpo.

.

Com toda certeza, precisava ser limpo. As teias de aranha estavam tomando conta do cômodo escondido e não se enxergava mais a marca das caixas de papelão acumuladas ali, devido o acumulo da poeira. Suspirou alto e a primeira coisa que fez, foi abrir a janela. Ao fazer isso uma quantia enorme de ácaros voou em sua direção fazendo a morena espirrar. Há quanto tempo aquilo estava parado? Dois anos? – pensou.

No final da tarde as caixas estavam todas limpas e um amontoado de folhas velhas com letras borradas estava de lado, pronta a ir para a reciclagem. Faltava apenas uma caixa a ser colocada em cima do armário para tudo estar pronto. Contudo, ela lhe parecia muito pesada, mal conseguia a gestante erguê-la. Hesitou em abrir a caixa, uma agonia invadiu-lhe o peito. Algo não estava certo. Juntou todas forças que tinha e conseguiu levar a mesma para o alto do móvel, deixando que um abjeto caísse. Abaixou-se e viu que o que caíra era o diário de Sakura. Ficou paralisada um instante, encarando o caderno. Com as finas mãos tremendo, recolheu-o e o pôs dentro do armário. Não havia necessidade de retirar a caixa do lugar novamente. Quando fechou a porta do móvel, sentiu que o mundo tinha sido tirado de seus ombros. Precisava sair dali. Foi quando algo no chão chamou sua atenção: era uma foto.

Abaixou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e apanhou o amarelado papel. Estava rasgado pela metade. Era um rapaz moreno de olhos igualmente escuros. Em seu ombro pousava uma mão de unhas vermelhas, mas ela não deu importância àquilo, reconhecendo de imediato o rapaz da foto:

- Sai...

.

- Alô, é da Escola Nara? – perguntou a morena à pessoa que lhe tinha atendido. A Escola Nara era de rede pública, ia desde a quinta série até o Ensino Média. Tinha esse nome devido à família que a inaugurou. Nessa escola, Hinata estudou desde que abandonara o ensino infantil. Sai foi seu colega de classe nos cursos de artes plásticas que a escola oferecia aos alunos do ensino médio. Jamais o esquecera, era um gênio – Olá, sou uma ex-aluna, meu nome é HYuuga... Quero dizer, Uchiha Hinata e gostaria de uma informação.

_- Claro – _respondeu do outro lado da linha uma moça pouco interessada em ajudar.

- Eu gostaria do telefone de um dos alunos, seu nome é Sa... – antes que pudesse terminar o nome, a moça respondeu

- _Lamento, mas é proibido darmos essa informação._

- Mas ele também é ex-aluno... – tentou convencer

_- É proibido – _repetiu mais uma vez

- Certo. Obrigado – agradeceu derrotada

_- Tenha uma boa noite. – _e já não se ouvia mais a voz da secretária.

O que fazer? Era muito tarde para ir até sua ex-escola tentar falar com alguém e de nada adiantaria. Lembrou-se de um comentário que o colega uma vez fizera: _"Um dia terei meu próprio estúdio". _Será que ele tinha conseguido?

Mais do que depressa ela correu até a lista telefônica tentando achar alguma coisa. Ficou meia hora procurando e nada. Jogou a lista sob o tapete e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos de olhos fechados. Sentia que algo dentro de si gritava para encontrá-lo. Abriu os olhos novamente e, dessa vez, notou algo que antes não tinha visto: a lista telefônica que pegou era de dois anos atrás. Ora, dois anos é tempo mais que suficiente de se abrir um estúdio artístico. Correu e procurou nas listas mais recentes, infelizmente, não achou o nome que procurava apenas o nome dos estúdios. Eram ao todo cinqüenta. Seria muito dificultoso ligar para todos e ter a sorte de encontrá-lo. Sua última esperança era uma procura na internet. Arriscou. Nada tinha a perder. Digitou o nome que procurava e encontrou algo relacionado a inauguração de um estúdio. Abriu a página que anunciava o nome do dono e até mesmo uma foto de meio perfil. Era ele! Arrastou o _mouse_ até o nome em negrito e clicou. Abriu-se então um novo site: _O Olho._ Era o nome de seu estúdio! Um fundo negro com um olho verde fosco, escrito em branco o nome do estabelecimento. Tinha de tudo no site, desde pinturas e esculturas até o telefone do proprietário e era justamente isso que Hinata procurava.

.

_- Alô?_ – uma voz rouca e baixa indagou

- Alô. Poderia falar com Sai? – perguntou Hinata a ponto de ter uma parada cardíaca

_- Está falando com ele._ – respondeu sem ânimo algum

- Sai! Tudo bem? Lembra de mim? Hinata, do curso de Artes Plásticas...

_- Hinata! Claro que me lembro!_ – o ânimo voltava ao rapaz – _Nossa, há quanto tempo! Como me encontrou?_

- Lembrei-me que um dia você me falou do interewsse que tinha em abrir um negócio só seu – um riso divertido foi ouvido – Procurei por você e encontrei

_- Olhou o site?_ – perguntou um misto de insegurança e orgulho

- Estou vendo agora – disse Hinata abrindo a página pela sétima vez – O Olho. Um nome exótico.

_- Aprovado?_

- Muito! Adoraria conhecer qualquer dia desses... Quando você abre?

_- Na verdade estamos fechados para reforma. Se leu o artigo de duas semanas atrás, viu que estamos ampliando o negócio_ – ela confirmou vendo que o mesmo tinha sido inaugurado há três anos

- Ah sim, agora vi. Mas, se abriu há três anos, porque seu nome não estava na lista telefônica comemorativa?

-_ Não tinha certeza se valia à pena ou não expor meu trabalho sem estar seguro o bastante. Só fiz isso esse ano. _– uma pequena pausa antes de sai recomeçar a falar – _Escuta, vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã? Se quiser vir com seu marido..._

- Como sabe que sou casada? – perguntou intrigada

_- Vi Neji há seis semanas_ – ela riu – _casou-se com o Uchiha não?_

- Sim... – sorriu – Estou grávida

- _É, fiquei sabendo... Então, virão aqui amanhã?_

- Talvez somente eu, Sasuke tem plantão médico quase todos os dias

- _Vida de médico é um tédio. É só sangue e morte e crianças chorando, mais sangue..._

- Como você é macabro – riu a morena

_- Então, posso contar com a presença nem que seja sua? Faz sete meses que não recebo ninguém_

Hinata anotou o endereço e esperou que seu marido chegasse para lhe fazer o convite de ver Sai. Como o esperado ele não pode, mas não se opôs a levá-la até a casa. Lá, Hinata foi muito bem recebida. Enquanto olhava ao seu redor, Sai tinha rápida conversa com Sasuke.

A morena não se sentiu bem. Tinha alguma coisa estranha acontecendo. O ar pesava ali. Levou um susto quando o colega de adolescência a chamou para entrar na casa.

- O que houve? Parece que viu um fantasma... – brincou. Na sala de estar tinha um grande quadro que ocupava quase toda a parede. A maior parte era negra, a não ser pelo enorme olho verde pintado perfeitamente à direita da tela. Hinata ficou olhando a pintura sem reação. Se parecia muito com os olhos de Sakura – Gostou? – perguntou Sai

- Ah, sim... – tentou disfarçar – Tem um ar... Tenebroso

- É, as pessoas dizem isso – riu, em seguida dando um sorriso melancólico – Mas quis mesmo foi retratar os olhos de uma pessoa importante em minha vida. Ou pelo menos um deles

- Como se chama? – perguntou se referindo a pessoa

- O Olho – mas a resposta foi o nome do quadro

Foram conversando até uma ampla varanda com paredes de vidro reforçado. Uma bela visão para o bosque que cercava a casa. Aquilo lembrou muito a morena de onde vivia. Não gostou da lembrança.

A conversa se estendeu por mais algumas horas. Falaram de tudo que se lembravam, ela viu novos projetos, projetos não concluídos, projetos de grande sucesso e outros que se tornaram uma negação até mesmo pelo criador. Foram parar numa sala que tinham várias fotos. Ele arranjou ainda mais assuntos para explicar o que todas aquelas imagens faziam ali. Algo relacionado à uma tentativa frustrada de ser fotógrafo. Quando chegaram à última moldura – esta coberta por um pano – Sai deu meia-volta e disse:

- Vamos? – contrariada e ainda mais certa de que existia alguma coisa estranha, Hinata indagou

- E essa aqui? – Sai virou-se para ela

- Não é nada – sorriu

- Então deixe-me ver – insistiu

- Já disse que não é nada

- Se não tem nada, deixe-me ver – quase alterou o tom de voz. Ele se virou para ela e com todo o esforço do mundo, respirou fundo e disse pausadamente

- Existem certas coisas que devem permanecer esquecidas

- Desculpe – abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

Saíram da sala deixando a moldura coberta para trás. Tinha certeza que ali deveria estar à outra metade da foto que tinha em casa. E, com maior certeza ainda, sabia que aquela outra metade tinha Sakura.

.

- Sasuke – começou Hinata na metade do filme que Sasuke alugara para os dois assistirem

- Hum? – foi o máximo que pôde dizer enquanto terminava de engolir a pipoca

- Acha que Sakura teve um caso com Sai? – o moreno voltou os olhos para a esposa

- Por que isso agora?

- Fiz uma limpa ontem no sótão e achei uma foto rasgada com a imagem dele

- Ah, por isso essa idéia repentina de rever o colega de escola? – tudo fez sentido para o Uchiha

- E ele tinha em casa uma moldura coberta por um pano. Sasuke, tenho certeza de que era a outra metade da foto!

- Tá ficando louca? – indagou indignado

- Ele tem uma pintura gigante na sala – falava agora rapidamente, tropeçando nas palavras – Um olho igual ao dela!

- Ah, dá licença – disse saindo da sala e indo para o quarto

- Sasuke, não me deixe aqui, me deixa explicar! – mas o que ouviu em resposta foi a porta do quarto batendo com força. Ela tinha conseguido irritá-lo.

Derrotada, desligou o aparelho de DVD e ficou de olhos fechados, cabeça baixa, pensando senão estaria mesmo ficando louca. Levantou-se e foi à cozinha beber água. Repetia para si mesma que estava impressionada, que nada tinha de anormal na casa do pintor e que aquilo tudo era impressão. Mas quando estava na frente da pia para pegar água, o mais terrível de seus pesadelos voltou e, pior do que ver ela em seus pesadelos era ter a certeza de que estava acordada: Sakura parada ali, na frente de sua janela. Nada mais viu. Deixou o copo cair no chão e correu cegamente pela casa, gritando pelo marido. Este, assustado, segurou-a pelos pulsos enquanto a moça, ainda assustada se debatia:

- Calma, sou eu, sou eu – sussurrou e ela deixou-se abraçar, ainda chorando

Ele sentou-se com ela e, ainda abraçado perguntou o que tinha acontecido:

- Eu a vi Sasuke – repetia chorando, com a voz num misto de desespero e angústia

- Sakura não está viva, meu amor, acalme-se – tentava convencê-la do fato

- Ela estava na janela, me encarando... – o desespero recomeçou – Ela ficou sabendo que eu me encontrei com Sai! Foi isso! Ela estava lá, por isso estava tão nervosa! Sasuke tudo faz sentido!

- Se continuar falando barbaridades, serei obrigado a te internar – dizia preocupado

- Mas Sasuke, eu a vi!

- Aonde?! – perguntou um tanto irritado

- Na janela!

Ele se levantou e carregando a moça - que ainda delirava repetindo que ela estava ali – consigo. Deitou-a na cama e abraçado a ela, dormiu, coisa que a jovem não fez.

Será que ele não entendia? Ela estava ali. Sabia que estava. Sentia isso dentro dela, o medo, o pavor. Ela estava voltando e, de uma coisa tinha certeza: não os deixaria em paz.

.

**Gente, eu postei! Uia! Presente de Natal atrasado ^^'**

**Então, taí, muitíssimo atrasado eu sei, mas é que com as provas finais, tava complicado povo, sabe como é né? =/**

**Mas, opa, boa notícia, eu passei de ano e em 2010 estaremos aqui novamente, eu você e nosso velho querido banco... (frase errada =X)**

**Eu você e o FF \õ/**

**Até pessoal e novamente, desculpe o atraso. Espero estar recompensando vocês com esse capítulo *reza***

**Beijos **

**Natália**


	4. Faculdade Misaki Yuko

**Capítulo 3: Faculdade Misaki Yuko**

A praia já não se via mais. A vegetação, mesmo pouca, cobria o tom acinzentado que o mar sustentava àquela manhã. Estava a dez minutos de chegar à Faculdade Misaki Yuko onde tentaria se distrair – idéia de Sasuke. O plano inicial era que Hinata ficasse em casa descansando, mas a morena se negou a ficar sozinha. Preferia mil vezes não fazer nada na Faculdade, do que não fazer nada num local em que ela não sentia mais segurança como antes...

- Senhora Hinata! – exclamou surpresa a recepcionista. Hinata só dava aulas nas quartas, quintas e sextas – Nossa como está grande! Nem lembro a última vez que te vi... Já sabe se é menino ou menina?

- Não – riu – Ainda não fiz o ultra-som... Vim me distrair. Mesmo não sendo meu cronograma, posso andar por aqui não?

- Claro, só assine o livro de visita, por favor.

.

Andar pelos corredores brancos lhe trazia divertidas lembranças. Dar aula era muito prazeroso e uma nova descoberta sempre. Tinha alunos bem mais velhos que ela e outros que ainda não tinham completado a maioridade.

De repente, sentiu que a saudade a empurrava para ver os colegas e alunos. Por que não? Tinha passe livre para isso e, além do quê, ela sabia que também gostariam de vê-la...

O mais estranho foi que ela, ao invés de seguir rumo às salas 52 e 53, caminhou para as escadas que levavam ao último corredor: este inutilizado. Enquanto subia os degraus pouco gastos – se comparados com o estado do piso no restante da Faculdade – tentava se lembrar que história guardava o quarto andar. Hinata se lembrava vagamente dos colegas comentarem sobre um rapaz que estudava enfermagem. O setor foi fechado devido um ataque do moço. Parece que o mesmo tentou cometer suicídio cortando os pulsos, ou a namorada dele. Claro que nunca levou a sério. Não conseguia sequer imaginar que alguém teria coragem de se matar.

Então que raio estava fazendo ali?

Quando se fez essa pergunta já estava perdida entre tantos corredores. Resolveu que sairia dali no mesmo instante. A questão era: onde estava mesmo? De uma hora para outra parecia que não estava mais no quarto andar. Tudo estava terrivelmente diferente do corredor empoeirado em que estava antes. Olhou para o chão: estava negro como breu e Hinata sabia que o mármore era branco. Respirou fundo e deu às costas para o desconhecido. Acontece que o que antes estava atrás dela estava ainda mais desconhecido e apenas por um detalhe: onde estava a escada? A bolsa caiu no chão num eco grande enquanto a sola emborrachada de sua sapatilha batia num eco ainda maior no piso, em direção ao que antes deveria ser a passagem de uma escada. Era uma parede agora. Era uma parede de tijolos. Era uma parede de tijolos resistente. Muito resistente.

Tentou gritar, tentou chamar alguém, pediu socorro enquanto suas mãos batiam naquela maldita parede fria. Tudo estava tão escuro que Hinata tinha medo de dar qualquer passo. Como tudo estava tão obscuro se ainda não eram nem três horas da tarde? Porém, nem tudo parecia perdido quando Hinata ouviu um sino muito conhecido. Seria mesmo possível que ele chegasse ao quarto andar? Mas é claro que sim! Lá estava ele! De portas abertas, a cabine cromada toda iluminada por dentro. Não pensou, nem tinha o que pensar, entrou correndo no elevador e apertou inúmeras vezes o botão do térreo até que a porta se fechou. Os olhos lacrimejavam assustados e seu coração estava a mil. Encostou na parede da cabine, respirando fundo e tentando recuperar a razão, mas um ranger alto dos cabos do elevador fizeram com que se assustasse ainda mais e que a cabine que mal começara a se mexer parasse. As portas se abriram novamente em meio ao sino e ela ouviu passos que vinham na direção dela, escondidos sob o breu do quarto andar. Não demorou a reconhecer o par dos saltos agulha que batiam com a mesma sutileza no piso e também não tardou para que a luz da cabine apagasse por completo. Onde antes era só breu, luzes fortes começaram a piscar, revelando Sakura que vinha na direção da cabine. Hinata começou a gritar enquanto se comprimia contra a parede cromada. Entre um piscar de luz e outro, a imagem se tornava cada vez mais próxima e então, se contorcia para passar entre o vão livre que as portas do elevador deixavam como única passagem. Antes que conseguisse, tudo voltou às escuras.

Seu gemido aterrorizado ainda fazia eco, sinal de que o vão que a separava de seu pior pesadelo ainda estava aberto. O que fazer? Que pensar? As luzes da cabine reacenderam e do seu lado, a imagem de Sakura que a olhava com seus olhos arregalados, foscos, sem vida. Gritou mais uma vez antes de tudo ficar escuro novamente, mas dentro de sua cabeça.

.

_- Você está bem? – _uma voz feminina perguntava – _Moça, acorda, por favor! – _implorava em meio a um disfarçado desespero _– Vejam, ela abriu os olhos!_

_- Hei, você está bem? – _um outro alguém perguntava enquanto examinavam seu pulso e quase queimavam suas córneas apontando uma pequenina lanterna em direção aos olhos perolados – _Ela está bem, pode deixar conosco_

_- Claro – _a primeira voz feminina dizia – _Espero que fique bem, moça _

Mas Hinata apenas respondeu um "obrigado" mentalmente enquanto se via mergulhar num sono profundo novamente.

Acordou com o barulho de uma sirene de ambulância. Seria possível que acordaria em um lugar diferente cada vez que fechasse os olhos? Percebeu um enfermeiro ao seu lado monitorando seus batimentos cardíacos enquanto tentava cuidar do balão de oxigênio que fazia com que a respiração de Hinata continuasse estável até que chegasse em casa.

Casa, era pra lá que a levavam, sentia isso e pôde confirmar tudo quando a mesma estacionou e viu Sasuke ao abrirem as portas. A maca foi levada com cuidado para dentro da casa deles e ela foi posta sobre a cama de casal com todo o cuidado do mundo pelos enfermeiros. Ainda tinha a visão embaçada, mas sabia identificar os borrões à sua frente... E sabia que aquele borrão alto que acabava de entrar no cômodo era Sasuke:

- O que te assustou tanto a ponto de desmaiar, Hinata? – perguntou preocupado num tom de voz baixo enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos da esposa

- Ela... Ela estava lá... Me encurralou... – dizia com dificuldade – Ela nos encontrou Sasuke... – e começou a chorar

- Quem te encurralou, Hinata? Quem te encontrou? – as lágrimas começaram a cair com mais força – Alguém te ameaçou? Tentaram te roubar? Sua bolsa foi encontrada caída num andar desativado da faculdade... Te arrastaram pra lá?

- Sakura, Sasuke, ela estava lá... – ele suspirou

- Tente dormir agora certo?

- De novo? – balbuciou em meio a mais lágrimas

- Tente ficar calma e pare de chorar, certo? Tive que mandar Hana para a casa da sua irmã pra que ela não te visse assim... Não faz bem pra ninguém sua situação

- Minha situação? Sasuke, por que não acredita em mim? Ela matou o Itachi!

- Pare com isso! – gritou com raiva – Hinata mantenha a razão, somos médicos, essas coisas por mais absurdas que tenham acontecido conosco devem ter uma explicação racional!

- Você viveu tudo aquilo, Sasuke, como pode ignorar? – o desespero aumentava. Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez

- Durma – e deixou o quarto

Ótimo. Era só o que faltava lhe acontecer: brigar com seu marido. Justamente agora que, ela sabia, corriam perigo. Dormir? Claro, com a tranquilidade e paz de espírito em que se encontrava agora, seria fácil pegar no sono... Não sabia como pensar ou reagir, estava sozinha e Sasuke, em quem ela confiava cegamente, não estava lhe dando ouvidos. Estava passando por louca mais uma vez, mas nas atuais circunstâncias seu marido poderia lhe jogar isso na cara e até medicá-la. Ignorou a última parte por se lembrar que ele jamais faria isso com uma grávida. O Uchiha caçula tinha completo pavor em ministrar remédios para gestantes. Mas isso não o impediria de classificar Hinata como esquizofrênica, ou ainda dizer que ela estava sofrendo de um transtorno psicológico. Ela não sabia muito a fundo quais "acusações" um psicólogo poderia fazer, mas sabia que Sasuke tinha todo o conhecimento e mais um pouco para julgá-la sem o mínimo de dúvidas, afinal, era a palavra dele contra a dela. Mais clinicamente falando: era a avaliação de um psicólogo contra uma leiga no assunto. Mesmo que ela fosse uma meio-leiga. " 'Meio-leiga' é o mesmo que uma 'meio-ciente'", pensou derrotada e até mesmo aterrorizada. Era como estar prestes a ser jogada em alto mar de mãos e pernas atadas, mesmo que não soubesse nadar. Estava impossibilitada de fazer qualquer coisa. De nada adiantaria discutir.

- Mas eu posso pensar – disse a si mesma, num cochicho – Posso ir atrás das respostas... – e fazendo o que sabia de melhor – pensar – a morena conseguiu o que parecia impossível naquela situação: adormecer.

.

Um bater de portas. Hinata acordou num pulo ao ouvir esse barulho. Seria Sasuke? Olhou para o relógio e viu que nem uma hora havia se passado desde que conseguiu espantosamente cair no sono. Mesmo assim, aquele tempo deveria ter acalmado o esposo ao ponto de poderem conversar sem frustrações ou irritamento das duas partes. Saiu do quarto com os olhos ainda pesados e então viu uma folha em branco com a letra conhecida que dizia: _"Precisaram de mim no plantão. Fique bem – Sasuke" _

Ele estava preocupado e chateado, misturas de sentimentos distintos típica dos Uchiha. Só então se deu conta de que a pessoa que ocasionou o barulho que há pouco a acordara foi Hana. A menina brincava com a tia, desenhando na fina areia branca. Sorriu e caminhou até onde estavam. Hana ficou eufórica ao ver a mãe, e a irmã, aliviada:

- Hina! – a abraçou – O que aconteceu? Sasuke não me disse o que tinha acontecido, disse que te assaltaram ou algo do gênero...

- Ninguém me assaltou – esperou a filha se afastar para continuar – era Sakura

- A mãe biológica da Hana? – fez uma careta confusa – Mas ela não morreu?

- Exato – a irmã esboçou a mesma feição chateada de Sasuke

- Hina, eu acredito que naquela época você tenha passado por algumas situações que a tenham feito acreditar ou até mesmo _ver_ mortos, mas...

- Você não, Hanabi! – gritou indignada – Você é minha irmã, sabe pelo que passei! Tem que acreditar em mim! – a menina que antes brincava olhou para a mãe

- Tudo bem mãe? Por que você tá chorando?

- Entrou um cisco no meu olho, filha. Só isso. – disse ainda encarando a irmã com desapontamento

- Eu vou pra casa, Hina. Tente se acalmar

- É fácil dizer... – ela se despediu com um silencioso beijo na irmã e na sobrinha antes de ir embora. Caminharam as três em silêncio até a entrada onde, além do carro de Hanabi estavam também estacionados um conversível preto e um carro esporte branco. Não deram importância.

Depois de sua tia ter indo embora, a menina Hana abraçou forte a cintura da mãe dizendo em tom manhoso como sentira sua falta e reclamando por ela estar dormindo quando chegou de viagem. Hinata rindo se desculpou com a filha e as duas conversaram sobre como foi maravilhoso o fim de semana de Hana, que viu o pai da amiguinha Yumi se engasgar com o bolinho de arroz.

- Coitado, filha – riu baixo

- Foi engraçado – a menina ria ao se lembrar – Ele tossiu todo o arroz na mãe da Yumi, ficou todinho roxo, parecia aquele vestido feio da tia Hanabi – Hinata riu ainda mais ao se lembrar da infeliz escolha da irmã para um casamento que foram tinha quatro meses

- Mesmo assim filha, ele poderia ter sufocado

- Mas não sufocou – deu um sorriso divertido – _A gente*_ pode brincar lá fora? – Hinata acentiu com a cabeça

Enquanto a menina corria de um lado para outro caçando conchas e fazendo uma pilha com as mesmas, Hinata sentou-se numa das várias pedras que cercava sua casa e a dos seus vizinhos. Falando em vizinhos, lembrou-se de que a velha senhora que vivia na casa ao lado iria se mudar viveria em Barcelona, junto à filha mais velha. Sasuke havia lhe contado umas oito semanas atrás. Perguntou-se se aqueles carros que vira não pertencesse a algum membro da família... Fazia uma semana que não via a não muito simpática velhinha na varanda de casa, como de costume. Apenas Tom, o gato, continuava rondando sua casa pelas manhãs.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando a menina correu para dentro da casa chamando a mãe. Tentando acompanhar o ritmo da menina que se mostrava assustada, Hinata tropeçou ao enroscar o pé num dos dezoito degraus que continham a escada que a levavam até a portinhola da varanda ligada à cozinha. Segurando-se no corrimão e olhando fixamente onde pisava para não correr o risco de outro tropeço, Hinata bateu a cabeça na tela da portinhola, que bateu em Hana, assim pensou. Ergueu a cabeça enquanto se desculpava. Porém o susto ao ver Sakura ali parada fez com que ela fosse para trás, esquecendo-se de tudo, inclusive da escada, pisando em falso e caindo nos degraus de madeira. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi envolver a barriga com um de seus braços e esticar o outro para tentar parar a queda – em vão. Sentia dolorosos baques contra seu corpo, até que a dor foi substituída pelos arranhões que a areia agora causavam no rosto da gestante. Tentava pedir socorro, mas a voz não saía, parecia encolhida em algum lugar dentro de si.

Era uma mistura de acontecimentos. Ouviu com clareza um par de saltos agulha tilintando em degraus de madeira, mas não vinham de sua escada. Alguém a chamava e parecia ser a mesma voz que a acudira de manhã. Parecia estar em maior desespero que ela. A menina Hana a chamava enquanto chorava e gritava agoniada o nome da mãe. Ela não se sentia mal, tão pouco bem, mas não conseguia reagir, não conseguia falar. Só conseguia sentir medo e o calor das lágrimas que escorregavam pelo seu rosto machucado:

- Moça! – a voz que antes estava longe agora soava com mais clareza – Você é a moça da faculdade! - as suspeitas da morena foram confirmadas – Meu Deus, você está bem? – Hinata não respondia – Você está sangrando? Meu Deus – e já se podia identificar na voz embargada de quema a ajudava que estava chorando

- Mãe... – Hana continuava chorando – Salva minha mãe, moça! – implorava Hana. Não sabia muito bem o que era, mas pelo som conhecido, deduziu que a "moça" a quem Hana pedia ajuda tinha pegado o celular

- Alô? Por favor, preciso de uma ambulância – não conseguiu ouvir o resto devido à voz de um homem que se aproximou igualmente espantado que falava por cima de Hana, que por sua vez, falava por cima da mulher que tentava ajudar. Estava tudo tão embaralhado que Hinata acabou tendo o segundo desmaio do dia.

.

Definitivamente, desmaiar ou dormir não era uma coisa que Hinata gostava. Perder os sentidos e acordar num lugar diferente toda vez que abrisse os olhos era constrangedor e assustador. Ver novamente sua respiração ligada a um balão de oxigênio a fazia lembrar-se da manhã apavorante que teve, o que a fazia lembrar-se da tarde nada confortante que a tinha levado até ali, um quarto de hospital. Surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de ligações que um aparelho médico poderia fazer. Ficou feliz em conseguir mover a cabeça. Se não precisaram ter imobilizado seus movimentos, significa que a queda não a prejudicou e sua imobilidade foi causada pelo susto. Mas e a criança? Antes que qualquer sentimento negativo tomasse conta de si, Hinata viu um par de sapatinhos brancos no criado do lado de sua cama. Sorriu emocionada enquanto esticava a mão para apanhá-los. Foi quando Sasuke entrou:

- Hinata – se aproximou ainda assustado – Você está bem? Acordou com alguma dor?

- Estou bem sim... – falava baixo. Ainda estava sonolenta devido aos medicamentos – Nenhuma dor, senhor Sasuke – ele sorriu aliviado e colocou os sapatinhos na mão machucada da esposa – Tá tudo bem, então?

- Tudo em perfeito estado. Disseram que foi muita sorte não ter acontecido nada à criança... – ela passava as pontas dos dedos sobre o sapatinho de veludo branco – O que aconteceu pra você cair daquele jeito? – perguntou calmamente

- Eu... – pensou rapidamente antes de terminar a frase – Dei um passo em falso e caí. Quem me socorreu?

- Parece que foi a mesma mulher que te achou no elevador hoje cedo... Ela foi junto com o corretor de imóveis visitar a casa daquela senhora que morava do nosso lado, está à venda. A senhora já foi morar com a filha

- Eu não sabia...

- Eu também não, fiquei sabendo quando a encontrei aqui... Estava muito preocupada com você...

- E Hana?

- Ficou com Hanabi. Essa é outra que não pára de ligar – deu um sorriso amarelo

- Ela estava assustada...

- Já se acalmou... Hanabi disse que ela está dormindo agora... – ficaram um tempo em silencio. O susto ainda tomava conta de ambos – Quase me esqueci: Temari quer vir te dar um "oi"

- Temari? – perguntou confusa. Não se lembrava de nenhuma Temari

- Sim, a mulher que te socorreu hoje

- Ah, claro, pode deixar ela entrar

Sasuke se ausentou por pouco tempo, mas mesmo assim, tempo suficiente para Hinata retomar os pensamentos em relação à sua queda. Não diria ao marido que vira Sakura. Não podia contar naquela situação com Sasuke. Guardaria para si até que soubesse o que fazer. Pensamento novamente interrompido com a porta se abrindo. Atrás de Sasuke surgiu então à imagem de uma mulher alta, loira dos olhos num tom verde-escuro que trazia um arranjo com lírios brancos. Ela sorria sem graça e era possível ouvir o "toc" do salto em contraste com o arranhado da areia contra o piso. Estava tão nervosa que nem limpou os sapatos antes de entrar na ambulância, e continuava tendo os pés arranhados pela areia, a mesma areia que tinha machucado o rosto e as mãos de Hinata.

- Oi Hinata – cumprimentou sem jeito – Eu trouxe essas flores. Espero que fique bem

- Ficar bem... – sorriu ao se lembrar que ela não era a primeira pessoa que lhe desejava isso – Obrigada. Temari, não é?

- Sim. Parece que seremos vizinhas, Hinata – sorriu

- Será bom ter você por perto pra me socorrer – riram. A médica entrou

- Olá, Hinata. Mas que susto você nos deu hoje, hein? A pedido do seu marido, faremos o ultrassom agora, tudo bem?

- Já estava na hora – riu baixinho – Claro, doutora

Só não conseguiu entender porque estava tão agoniada com o fato de que conheceria enfim o sexo da criança que esperava. Um receio enorme tomou conta dela quando a criança foi localizada:

- Ali, está vendo? – todos prestavam muita atenção no ponto onde a médica apontava antes da mesma parabenizar - Parece que você será mãe de uma menina senhora Uchiha

**Xxx**

_As falas de Hana não terão concordância ao longo da FIC pois ela só tem dez anos, vamos dar um crédito ;) __eu também falo assim, mas ignorem XD _*

**Xxx**

**Eu. Enfim. Postei.**

**O-O'**

**Ah, ninguém tá bravo comigo, né? Faz quanto tempo desde que eu postei? Um ano? Ah, fala sério, coisa básica, um ano passa voando, ninguém sente falta ^^"**

**Nem vou me desculpar, sei que meus atrasos não tem perdão e não há capítulo que faça eu redmir meu atraso, então, só espero que curtam... **

**Se é que eu ainda tenho leitores *momento grilos***

**Então um bom dia/boa tarde/boa noite a todos que lerem e voltem sempre =D**

***apanha***

**Mas é sério, eu fico bem envergonhada em não postar nada ._.**

**Espero nesse ano ser no mínimo um pouco mais assídua, sei lá .-.**

**Será que eu tenho conserto, gente? Eis a questão e a pergunta que não quer calar ^^"""""**

**De qualquer forma, se alguém ler, ficarei grata, seja pra dar bronca, seja pra elogiar, "tâmo aí na atividade" (?)**

**Natália**

**Betada por Niina /o/**


	5. A Nova Vizinha

**A Nova Vizinha**

Hinata pensava consigo: quantos bolos são necessários para agradecer Temari de tê-la ajudado duas vezes? Ela ria. É claro que isso não se pagava com bolos, mas mesmo assim, ela se sentia na obrigação de demonstrar estar grata de alguma forma. Alguma forma que sua barriga ainda deixasse. Não poderia empilhar caixas e mais caixas da mudança, mas talvez limpar algum móvel não muito baixo e não muito alto... É, as opções eram limitadas, mas não custava tentar...

Desenformou o bolo da assadeira e polvilhou açúcar por cima, o qual se dissolvia pela temperatura ainda quente da massa. Cobriu-o com um guardanapo e subiu as escadas, degrau por degrau e apoiando-se com dificuldade no corrimão. Agradecia mentalmente pela casa da nova vizinha não ter entrada no subsolo. Alguns degraus depois e uma breve caminhada para a casa ao lado e a Uchiha apresentava gotículas de suor escorrendo pelas têmporas. Grávidas se cansam rápido. Ainda rindo de sua situação, ela aproximou-se da porta entreaberta. Seu sorriso desapareceu no mesmo instante: era Sakura. Ela tinha certeza. Nenhum vulto nunca lhe causara tanta agonia quanto o de Sakura. Deu um passo para trás e, assim como veio, o vulto sumiu. Foi rápido. Apenas para ela:

- Saia daqui! – ouviu o grito desesperado da Sabaku. Hinata escancarou a porta naquele mesmo instante. Um baque a atravessou e ela se sentiu tontear.

O prato tinha ido ao chão e ela nem percebeu, nem o ouviu estilhaçando. Ao recuperar a consciência, vislumbrou uma Temari muito assustada, encolhida junto ao sofá marrom, abraçando as pernas e deixando grossas lágrimas caírem dos olhos verdes, borrando a maquiagem que os contornava. Hinata foi até a moça e a ajudou levantar, colocando-a sentada no sofá. Ela chorava em silêncio e a morena também nada disse, apenas ofereceu um copo d'água, que foi bebido em grandes goles.

- Temari, me desculpe ter entrado assim na sua casa...

- O que ela quer de mim? – os olhos voltavam a se apertar, agoniados.

- O quê? – estava confusa.

- Ela me tirou meus dois irmãos. Que mais pode querer de mim? – e voltou a esconder o rosto nas mãos trêmulas.

Dois irmãos. Hinata enfim tinha notado duas molduras em cima da mesa de tampo de vidro. Em uma, um rapaz ruivo, de sobrancelhas tão ralas que nem se notavam. Na outra, a surpresa da gestante: o moço moreno, o mesmo que tentou roubar sua bolsa, anos antes. Por um momento, ela se apiedou pela vizinha, até um fato sacudir seus pensamentos: ela tinha visto Sakura. Temari se referia a uma pessoa que tinha levado os irmãos. Então ela sabia! Ela também a via! Ela também sentia a aura pesada da Haruno a percorrer seus corredores, seus sonhos. Era um misto de alegria e medo ao mesmo tempo: a mãe biológica de Hana podia perturbar mais do que apenas uma pessoa. Por que tentaria machucar uma pessoa que nada tinha haver com ela ou com a menina? O que Temari escondia, afinal?

.

- Passei por situações nada agradáveis nos últimos anos. Éramos órfãos de mãe, então perder nosso pai foi um choque para nós três. Na mesma época, terminei um relacionamento ruim e meu irmão Kankurou começou a sair com más companhias. Chegamos há ficar seis meses sem encontrá-lo. Ficou alguns anos internado e depois que saiu, voltou a se drogar. Foi quando o localizamos.

- Através do assalto – completou Hinata.

- Exatamente. Foi um alívio e um desespero ter reencontrado. Ele estava em pânico, dizia que "ela estava ali" e chorava constantemente. A princípio, achamos que era efeito de alucinógenos e coisas desse tipo, que ele consumia. Eu e Gaara ficamos ao lado dele nos últimos três anos. – suspirou – Segundo os médicos, o quadro tinha se tornado uma esquizofrenia. Eu não sei, não posso ir contra, não sei dessas coisas. Mas Gaara não aceitou. Ele teimava que casos assim eram hereditários e ninguém de nossa família nunca teve problemas psiquiátricos.

- Mas esquizofrenia é um quadro que pode se desenvolver em qualquer pessoa...

- Tentei explicar isso para ele, mas ele insistiu. Cada vez mais. Disse que pessoas doentes apresentam manias, reflexos, coisas que, segundo ele, Kankurou não tinha. De repente, nem mais Gaara ia ao Hospital. Levantou um dossiê dos últimos anos da vida de Kankurou e foi atrás de todas as pessoas que pode. Mas faltou uma.

- Sakura. – o nome saiu como uma sentença de morte.

- Pouco tempo depois, Kankurou teve uma crise, fugiu do quarto onde ficava e, ele estava muito perturbado... – as lágrimas já estavam sendo contidas novamente – Apertou o botão para chamar o elevador, mas ele não viu a placa que dizia que o mesmo estava interditado para manutenção... Quando a porta abriu... Não pudemos fazer nada... – Hinata baixou a cabeça. Não podia confortá-la de qualquer maneira.

- Nisso, Gaara começou a me ligar constantemente...

"_- Alô? – era a voz sonolenta de Temari_

_- Sou eu, o Gaara._

_- Por que está assustado? O que aconteceu? – estava tentando anexar as palavras_

_- Posso, por favor, ir para a sua casa? – ele implorava com a voz baixa, como se não quisesse que alguém escutasse._

_- Agora? – a loira verificava as horas. Não eram nem quatro. _

_- Agora mesmo._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele estava chorando. Era a primeira vez que Temari ouvia o irmão mais novo chorar_

_- Eu não quero mais ficar sozinho..._

_Ela abriu a porta. Os olhos inchados olhavam pacientemente a porta cromado do elevador, esperando que elas se abrissem. Quanto mais tempo se passava, mais seus olhos pesavam e ela os fechou algumas vezes, até enfim, ele chegar ao andar. Pôde ver o ruivo saindo apressadamente da cabine e outra pessoa. Forçou a vista, mas percebeu que não tinha mais ninguém no andar, apenas eles. Ou melhor, ela. Gaara já se encontrava dentro do apartamento, deitado no sofá de acentos largos, em posição fetal. Aquilo era assustador para Temari. Nunca ele tinha se demonstrado tão perturbado. Temeu que o mal que atingira Kankurou atingisse também a ele. Não suportaria tudo aquilo novamente._

_Trancou a porta e com passos calmos, andou até ele e se sentou na beirada da almofada. Afastou os fios vermelhos que tinham grudado no suor frio da testa e o olhou nos olhos, tão assustados. Num impulso, ele se agarrou ao pescoço da irmã, escondendo o rosto e fechando os olhos com força. Parecia uma criança com medo do escuro:_

_- Gaara, o que aconteceu? – o pânico tomou conta de ambos – Pelo amor de Deus, o que te fizeram?_

_- Ela está aqui! – era como se Temari pudesse ouvir Kankurou novamente – Ela está aqui, Temari! Ela me quer agora!_

_- Não tem ninguém aqui, Gaara! Não tem! Somos só eu e você!_

_- Não! Ela vai me matar! Ela fez isso com o Kankurou, vai fazer comigo também! – a voz sumia ao longo das frases desesperadoras_

_- Olha pra mim, Gaara! – ela obrigou o irmão a olhá-la nos olhos. Segurou seu rosto molhado entre as mãos e disse convicta de cada palavra – Nada vai acontecer com você! Somos só você e eu agora, e vai continuar sendo, entendeu? – ainda pode ouvir um choro contido na garganta de Gaara, que doía por conta disso. Mais uma vez, se encolheu como um menino e deitou nas pernas dobradas da irmã, não levando muito tempo para adormecer. Temari passava os dedos entre os fios úmidos enquanto olhava a foto sorridente de Kankurou numa moldura prata em formato de um "c". Por que, justamente ele, que tinha sido uma pessoa tão sorridente e alegre, tinha terminado daquela forma? E agora, seu irmão mais novo. Perderia ela também seu caçula? Não queria pensar nisso, mas era inevitável. Fechou os olhos com força e chorou em silêncio para que não atrapalhasse o sono do ruivo que, mesmo inconsciente parecia temer._

_._

_- Marquei uma consulta com a psicóloga do Kankurou. Se lembra dela? – Gaara balançou a cabeça afirmando – Acho que ela pode te ajudar mais do que eu._

_- Ninguém pode me ajudar... – ele sussurrou abraçando os próprios braços – Seus olhos me disseram que eu não estou a salvo._

_- Trouxe a janta. – desviou o assunto, tirando vários pratinhos de alumínio de uma sacola e os depositando sobre a pia da copa. – Você gosta de macarrão, não é? – tentou sorrir – Eu trouxe macarrão, carne de frango e até aquela salada de tofu que você gosta. – o moço deu um sorriso tímido. – Quer que eu sirva agora?_

_- Por favor..._

_Entre uma garfada e outra, os dois continuaram em silêncio. Temari, mais calma vendo o irmão se alimentar, e Gaara, pensativo. Era como se um filme passasse na frente dos olhos verde-água. Estava indo levar o garfo à boca, quando Gaara largou os talheres, que tilintaram sobre os pratos brancos_

_- Preciso te falar uma coisa._

_- Diga. – pediu atenciosa, também deixando os talheres ao lado do prato_

_- Sobre Sakura._

_- E o que tem ela?_

_- Foi ela quem matou o Kankurou. – Temari já sentia o coração acelerar_

_- Ele me costumava dizer isso_

_- Porque ele sabia do segredo dela._

_- Que segredo? – ele abriu os lábios, mas no lugar das palavras, ar. Olhava agora para um ponto fixo atrás da loira e ela virou o rosto para a direção apontada, mas nada viu. Ele mexia os lábios como se as palavras fossem sair a qualquer momento e de seu solhos, lágrimas. Olhou para a irmã como se implorasse para conseguir dizer alguma coisa. Ela estava estática, sem saber como agir. Quando percebeu, o ruivo arremessou o prato para o lado e ele se estilhaçou em inúmeros cacos. Se levantou raivoso da mesa e apontou para um ponto invisível, gritando raivoso:_

_- PARE COM ISSO! SE EU NÃO CONSEGUIR, OUTROS VÃO NO MEU LUGAR!_

_- Gaara, por favor, pare... – o pedido de Temari desparecia perto da fúria do irmão_

_- VOCÊ NÃO VAI MACHUCAR MAIS NINGUÉM DA MINHA FAMÍLIA!_

_- Gaara, pare! Não tem ninguém ali! – ela já abraçava o irmão. Seu corpo estava trêmulo de raiva, e ele não tirava os olhos do ponto fixo. – Não tem ningu... – e antes de terminar a frase, um estouro apagou todas as luzes do apartamento. – Espere aqui – gaguejou soltando o irmão. Tateou as paredes até chegar à copa e com dificuldade localizou um palito de fósforo, que riscou na esperança de encontrar a lanterna que guardava em algum lugar no canto da sala. A luz foi breve, mas reveladora: ao lado do irmão, pode ver meio perfil de uma moça parada, que a encarava no meio do escuro. Assustada, deixou o palito cair e cobriu a boca com as mãos. Em contato com a pia molhada, o palito apagou-se. Parou de respirar, como se assim pudesse evitar pensamentos esmagadores. Foi quando a voz de Gaara soou dentre o escuro:_

_- Você a viu, não é?_

_- Não vi nada, Gaara, - riu nervosa – que besteira. Só fiquei nervosa com você, gritando o tempo todo..._

_- Ela está do seu lado._

_Sentiu o sangue gelar. Tremia compulsivamente e com dificuldade tirou mais um palito de dentro da caixinha. Ela podia sentir alguém próximo a ela. Olhou para a direção em que tal sentimento a assustava e mentalmente, contando até três, riscou o fósforo ao mesmo tempo em que a luz voltou. Não tinha nada ali. Mas havia um Gaara na janela. E uma voz fria que sussurrou "pule!". Num piscar de olhos, Gaara já não estava mais na janela do décimo nono andar."_

**.**

Era uma tarde agitada, cheia de processos para serem localizados, carimbados, assinados, revistos, arquivados e mandamos ou para as unidades de saúde ou para a ouvidoria da capital. Sasuke tinha deixado aquilo tudo acumular devido às saídas apressadas em resgate a esposa. O telefone não parava de tocar, ele não parava de assinar e quando o enfermeiro o chamou, devolveu com um ríspido:

- O que foi? – e logo se arrependeu.

- Desculpe incomodar, é que foi encaminhado para a direção um malote com documentos de seu interesse.

- Claro, pode deixar em cima da poltrona.

- Com licença - e se retirou.

Com tantos processos e reclamações sendo direcionados à área hospitalar, Sasuke resolveu abandonar todos os documentos e ir tomar café, ou acabaria por dormir em cima das pastas. Não teve pressa para ir até a máquina de café, muito menos para voltar e, ao fazer isso, sentou-se em sua poltrona de couro preta que ele detestava, principalmente por ranger em cada movimento, por menor que fosse. Foi quando viu o grande e recheado envelope fechado ao seu lado. Lembrou-se do documento deixado pelo enfermeiro. O abriu sem muito interesse e viu que todas as pastas e arquivos continham o nome do irmão.

Sem saber por que, começou a passar os olhos vagamente por cima das letras. Exames de rotina, check-ups semestrais, exames de urina feitos mensalmente pelo pessoal das clínicas... Até chegar a um, cujas porcentagens variavam significativamente. Eram três folhas anexadas e com diversos carimbos, mas que levavam a uma única informação:

- Itachi... Era estéril?

**Xxxxxx**

**Aloka \8D/**

**Eis mais um capítulo postado, curto em comparação aos outros, mas revelador, né não? xD**

**Espero que mesmo com a demora, ainda tenha algum – único (?) – leitor perdido por aqui, huahauhuaha**

**Abraços e deixo a palavra com as betas:**

**Arishima Niina**: E AI CAMBADA! Mais um capitulo pronto pra NOOOOOOSSA ALEGRIA. Kkkkkkkkkk'. Espero que gostem do capitulo. (pois eu amei/soususpeita) Fiquem com o medinho que eu fiquei – vou colocar sal nas portas e janelas. Pega cobertor se cobre ~fodase~- Aqui ela não entra u_u (VAI EMBORA SAKURA! VOLTA PRO INFERNO CAPETA)... Acho que é só isso. Aproveitem o capitulo! Abraços e beijos!


	6. Redescobrindo Sakura

**Daê povo amado! *O* Estou conseguindo escrever mais as fic's, mas é claro que o povo do trabalho não pode ficar sabendo que eu uso o computador do serviço para escrever xD Essa fic é uma das minhas preferidas, mas eu não consigo tempo pra me empenhar tanto quanto devia, ainda mais porque esse gênero requer muita paciência - e admito que até coragem xD. Geralmente paro pra pensar em cenas de noite, antes de dormir, então né, pensar em Amor Materno é pedir pra morrer de medo xD Aí mais um capítulo, espero estar recuperando ou matendo o ritmo de tensidades da história. Críticas e elogios, estamos aí para isso. :D Beijos e boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 5: Redescobrindo Sakura**

Amava Hana. Claro que amava, era sua menininha, fazia de tudo para estar presente e educá-la da melhor maneira que sabia, mas descobrir que a mesma não era filha de Itachi o deixou muito surpreso e até mesmo desconfortável. Por que ele nunca havia contado? Por que ele não gostava de Hana se sabia que não era sua filha? Observando atentamente, a menina parecia esteticamente com ele. Os cabelos lisos, de fios finos e escuros... Porém, ela adorava praia, coisa que Itachi nunca gostou. Ela deitava na areia fina, mergulhava, corria, pulava, todas as coisas que o irmão não gostava. Reclamava quando iam, da areia entre os dedos e de como a água salgada mais o sol quente o deixavam queimado. Se lembrou de Sai e, por um momento, a idéia de que Hana fosse filha dele brincou em sua mente, sumindo logo depois.

- Eu vou entrar um pouco - disse para Hinata, erguendo-se da toalha.

- Tudo bem com você, Sasuke?

- Sim, só preciso descansar um pouco. - declarou num suspiro profundo. A morena havia percebido o marido distante, mas não quis perguntar nada. Fizera bem. Ela sabia que ele não falaria.

- Hana? - a menina tinha sumido de sua vista - Hana?! - num pulo, Hinata estava de pé, olhando a sua volta. A filha não tinha ido para o mar, estava na areia! Viu então, apavorada, um ponto cor-de-rosa, da cor do balde de plástico da menina, boiando mar adentro. Correu para a margem, não avançando muito e gritou a plenos pulmões o nome da filha. Quando a onda recuou, viu uma mão e no desespero, agarrou-a, porém, o peso fez com que ela caísse de joelhos, molhando a franja que cobriu-lhe a visão. Quando tirou os fios azulados de seus olhos, viu Sakura na sua frente, corpo semi-enterrado na lama do mar, cabeça erguida, olhos fixos em seu rosto. Hinata gritou, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo em que a onda vinha com mais força, era puxada para o fundo. Lutou cegamente na água esverdeada que limitava sua visão, sentindo o ar faltar cada vez mais. Quando alcançou parte da superfície, tentou puxar o ar, mas uma outra onda quebrou por cima dela, fazendo Hinata engasgar com a água salgada. Sentiu dois braços a abraçando e o pânico a fez se contorcer enlouquecida, quando percebeu que o peso que a segurava estava a arrastando para fora do mar.

- Hinata! - ouviu um eco fundo. Ainda tossia e o ar faltava. Sentiu os lábios do marido comprimindo os dela, e o ar quente que saia de sua boca para a dela. Toda a água engolida voltou de uma vez só. Ela tossiu repetidas vezes, sentindo o peito mais leve. Foi abraçada pelo marido, e o corpo quente a aqueceu. A respiração estava leve agora, mas era com dificuldade que ela abraçava o pescoço do moreno. - Eu vou te levar ao médico. - disse baixinho em seus ouvidos, a erguendo da areia. Hana, ainda chorando, acompanhava o pai, andando o mais apressado que podia. Algumas poucas pessoas na praia olhavam surpresas, mas a única coisa que Hinata conseguia enxergar em sua totalidade era o mar. Não era mais uma visão agradável...

.

O aparelho cardíaco apitava, indicando a aceleração normal e estável do coração de Hinata. Quantas vezes tinha parado no hospital nos últimos dias ela não sabia, mas realmente, suas visitas estavam se tornando freqüentes. Foi quando viu sua filha, parada na porta do quarto, espiando a mãe dormir. Hinata ainda de olhos cerrados, esticou um dos braços para que a menina viesse, e essa, correu rápido, pés batendo fortes no chão. Agarrou o braço da mãe e chorou sentida. Soluçava forte e a morena desejou imensamente poder abraça-la, mas o outro braço estava com o movimento limitado pelo comprimento da sonda.

- Não chore Hana, eu estou bem...

- Achei que dessa vez ela te levaria... - e o susto da frase fez com que Hinata acordasse definitivamente. A filha sabia. Não sabia se perguntava à menina o que ela havia visto ou se continuava mantendo o auto controle com a revelação. Não apenas Temari, mas também Hana estavam cientes da presença de Sakura. Não estava mais sozinha.

- Que bom que acordou... - era Sasuke, entrando no quarto. - Hana, pode ir lá ficar com sua tia um momento? - a menina choramingou, mas por fim, saiu do quarto. O Uchiha ainda silencioso sentou-se ao lado da esposa na cama e beijou sua testa. - Como tem me dado trabalho, hein? - ele brincou sorrindo.

- Tem cuidado direitinho de mim, senhor Sasuke. - devolveu a brincadeira.

- Está se sentindo bem? - ela confirmou com a cabeça - Se eu tocar no... - hesitou, respirando fundo - Assunto "Sakura" acha que consegue falar? - o aparelho cardíaco indicou leve aceleração dos batimentos da morena, mas ela conseguiu voltar à calma anterior.

- Sobre o que quer falar?

- Você sabia que... Hana não é filha de Itachi? - Hinata apertou os olhos, ainda confusa. - Me deram alguns arquivos dele no hospital... Ele não... Podia ter filhos. - ela não escondia a surpresa. - Pensei no que disse e acho mesmo que Hana pode ser filha do Sai. Achei a foto que me disse, guardada nas suas coisas... Onde a encontrou?

- No diário de Sakura. Lembra quando fomos ao orfanato onde adotei Hana? - ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Vou te levar para casa. - declarou, saindo do quarto branco.

.

Mãe e filha dormiam abraçadas na cama do casal, respiração leve. Sasuke hora ou outra olhava para trás, verificando se nenhuma das duas acordava. Estava empenhado em descobrir o mistério por detrás daquela história que o intrigou profundamente. De repente, o fanatismo por descobrir a verdade o pegou de tal forma que não iria desistir até saber de onde tinha vindo àquela menina. Pesquisava em arquivos antigos e amarelados, colocando todos eles um atrás do outro, lendo com atenção, grifando e circulando palavras. Quanto mais descobria do irmão, mais longe ele parecia estar. Por que Itachi havia escondido aquilo todos os anos em que conviveram juntos ele não sabia, mas devia ter algum motivo. O que aquela Sakura pretendia com o irmão, dizendo para ele estar grávida de um filho que ele nem poderia ter? Então, uma idéia apareceu e ele começou a vasculhar todas as folhas e agendas antigas do irmão. E se a Haruno não soubesse que o irmão era hestéreo? Ela poderia muito bem estar querendo dar um golpe nele através da criança, mas o tiro teria saído pela culatra. Pegou uma jaqueta e trancou a porta da frente.

O carro cruzou a estrada rápido. Naquele horário não teria nenhum automóvel para competir com ele e só o que via era o reflexo dos faróis amarelos contra o asfalto preto. A cabeça estava a mil. Não eram dez horas ainda, a freira estaria no orfanato. Apenas ela poderia responder com clareza quem havia sido Haruno Sakura:

- Quem é? - a senhora, visivelmente mais velha perguntava. Queixo erguido, tentando enxergar quem estava no portão.

- Madre, sou Uchiha Sasuke. - disse.

- Me desculpe, mas não lembro.

- Sou pai de uma de suas crianças. - a freira sorriu.

- Temos muitas crianças aqui, senhor...

- Esta tem relação com Haruno Sakura. - a freira empalideceu. Apanhou uma bengala e tateou o caminho até o portão. De perto, o moreno percebeu que a senhora não enxergava cem por cento. A idade teria a feito perder gradativamente a visão.

Mesmo debilitada, ela o guiou até a sala de visitas e o fez sentar. Pediu para que uma enfermeira trouxesse um chá, enquanto se acomodava no sofá de estampa florida. Ficou encarando o vulto de Sasuke a sua frente e, depois de alguns segundos quieta, começou:

- O que o trás aqui, Sasuke?

- É direta, irmã. - notou o tom sério da mulher.

- Não veio para simplesmente tomar chá. Não é hora para isso... - sorriu para ele.

- O que sabe sobre ela?

- A mãe biológica de Hana? Tudo o que eu sabia lhes disse há alguns anos.

- Sabia...?

- Descobri algo há muito esquecido... - ela respirou fundo. Realmente, o ar parecia denso naquela sala.

- Creio que... Sakura não era tão boa quanto pensemos.

- O que isso significa?

- Que ela é perigosa.

- Como pode ser perigosa se ela está morta?! - a voz dele se ergueu, e a enfermeira surgiu na porta com a bandeja em mãos. Sasuke retomou a compostura e se ajeitou na poltrona escura. A moça serviu chá aos dois e se retirou. A freira ainda tateou o açucareiro, mas precisou do auxilio de Sasuke para adoçar a bebida. Bebeu talvez dois goles e voltou sua atenção a ele.

- Não grite, não se exalte, não faça com que ela se aproxime ainda mais. - disse a freira em tom normal. - Eu estou morrendo de medo, senhor Uchiha, mas é isso que ela quer. Almas perturbadas como a dela farejam o medo. - Sasuke se lembrou da esposa e pensou que o que Hinata tinha não eram distúrbios. Sentiu uma culpa enorme cair sobre sua cabeça.

- E como podemos pará-la? - o tom de voz era tão calmo quanto o da freira.

- Não podemos. - uma lágrima caiu dos olhos foscos. - A provocamos há quatro anos. Quatro - deu ênfase - anos. Ela nunca os deixou. Nunca me deixou. Achamos estar ajudando, mas apenas desenterramos uma história que deveria estar quieta, trancada neste orfanato. - ela se referia à menina.

- Acha que Hana causou isso?

- Indiretamente sim.

- É só uma criança...

- Filha de quem? - os dois silenciaram. - Onde quer que essa menina vá, a alma da mãe irá atrás. Não para proteger, mas para afastar as pessoas. Não é isso que ela tem feito desde que a menina nasceu? Não foi isso que ela tentou fazer com sua família? - Sasuke estava pensativo, olhando para baixo. - Não está tentando?

- Acho que sim. - soltou num suspiro. Ela estava ali. Era tão irreal quanto qualquer medo, mas estava muito viva, em toda sua morte. Parecia ridículo pensar assim, mas realmente, era absurdamente possível. - Como descobriu o que estava acontecendo?

- Nós nunca mexemos no quarto dela. Nunca. Resolvemos em três, limpar o cômodo há alguns meses. Ele nunca pareceu tão limpo, tão calmo... Separei alguns papéis que encontrei ainda intactos e, por curiosidade, os li. - ela puxou uma pasta do criado que sustentava o abajur na altura do sofá e entregou para Sasuke - Eu acho que não deveria ter lido. Desde que li, minha visão tem ficado escassa e... - suspirou, segurando as lágrimas - A vejo desde então.

Sasuke pegou a pasta e logo se pôs a abri-la, mas a freira pediu para que não fizesse isso ali. Ele concordou, pegando a chave do carro e seguindo para a saída.

Fazendo o caminho contrário, ia pensativo e aterrorizado. Céus, como devia desculpas infinitas a esposa! Não era um cético mais, não depois do que estava acontecendo. Ainda com o farol alto, precisou tomar cuidado, pois o caminho até sua casa era muito escuro. Qualquer descuido e... Uma pedra atingiu o pára-brisa. Era só o que lhe faltava, um engraçadinho escondido na mata ciliar! Freou bruscamente com o susto e fez o pneu gritar, girando metade do veículo. Saiu do carro irado, olhando em volta. De repente mais três sons de vidro sendo estilhaçado. Não podia ver com a escuridão, mas percebeu que vinha do seu lado. Estavam atacando seu carro. Dando voltas em torno de si mesmo, ele procurava extremamente irritado quem estava pregando aquela peça nele:

- Quem está aí?! - gritou, mas apenas o eco de sua voz propagou-se no vácuo daquela estrada vazia. Um carro passou em sentido contrário e iluminou parcialmente onde estava. Não havia ninguém, Certamente havia fugido. Entrou no automóvel e ascendeu o farol novamente, quando a imagem de Sakura na frente do capô foi a única visão que teve. Com o susto, pulou no banco e acertou a busina. A aparição já não estava mais lá.

.

- Essa é a certidão de nascimento dela. - era Hinata. A mesma tinha sido acordada com o retorno do marido. Ele não conseguiu esconder a quê tinha saído e os dois se uniram para desvendar Sakura em todos aqueles documentos separados pela freira. - Aqui diz que ela é órfã de mãe... - olhou confusa para Sasuke. Até onde sabiam, a moça tinha sido expulsa de casa pela mãe após a mesma descobrir a gravidez da filha. Analisou o documento e anexo, um laudo médico que indicou pressão alta durante a gestação. A mãe teria morrido no parto.

- Ela mentiu até mesmo para a freira.

- Com qual finalidade?

- Não sei... - suspirou. - Por que teria ido atrás de Itachi?

- E por que teria matado Kankurou? - o moreno a essa altura, já sabia do acontecido com a vizinha.

- São pessoas completamente aleatórias a tudo, por que essa ligação?

Dúvidas, mil e uma perguntas sem resposta intrigavam o casal e cada um em seu silêncio se perguntava "onde essa história chegaria?". Continuaram lendo, decifrando. Viraram a madrugada descobrindo cada pedaço da vida da moça, vendo detalhadamente cada foto. Já era de manhã, quando reuniram os telefones da ex-escola da Haruno e começaram a ligar. Uma indicava um telefone e, ao fim da pesquisa, mais de dez números estavam à mão, mas apenas o último da lista deu linha.

- _Alô?_ - uma voz rouca e baixa atendeu do outro lado.

- Oi, bom dia, - Hinata trocava olhares com o marido, que tentava dividir o gancho do telefone para ouvir a conversa - sou uma ex-colega de classe da Sakura, gostaria de saber se o senhor teria alguma notícia para me dar sobre ela...

- _Ah sim! Sakura, minha filha!_ - O casal se olhou, respiração suspensa. Tinham encontrado a fonte perfeita.

Bingo.

**-.-**

**Ai eu lhes pergunto. Assistir Supernatural e depois betar essa FIC lhes dariam medo?**

**Dormiriam de noite? Conseguiriam andar num corredor escuro entre o medo de ver a Bloody Mary no espelho e a Sakura no box do banheiro. **

**Poisé. **

**Espero que gostem e que fiquem com tanto medo quanto eu (não me sentirei sozinha dessa forma)**

**Tenham bons pesadelos com a rósea e não esqueçam da Bloody u-u**

**Ah, e acendam a luz antes de entrar no quarto. O homem gancho pode estar lá e você nem sabe (a garota não sabia).**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK'**

**Ta, agora parando com as paranóias.**

**O que acharam? Tão curiosos quanto eu? **

**Poisé, entendo!**

**Comentem o que acharam e me digam se também estão com medo, não quero me sentir sozinha = u =**

**~NerakArishima **


	7. Olhos de Criança

**Alguém me belisca que eu não creio ainda que estamos no penúltimo capítulo de Amor Materno 2 OOOO:**

**Meu Jeeeeesus, nunca achei que fosse finalizar alguma FIC tão cedo e esse ano essa aqui já é a terceira D: /chocada.**

**Me digam, quais foram suas impressões até agora e o que esperam para o final. Pedras e flores são bem-vindos, desde que não seja de maneira ofensiva –grata.**

**Agora, para todos vocês, uma boa leitura.**

**Beijos!**

**Capítulo 6: Olhos de Criança**

O carro saiu da autoestrada e entrou numa estrada de cascalhos. Hinata fechou o vidro lateral, para que o pó amarelado não invadisse o automóvel. Ela e Sasuke não haviam trocado uma palavra desde então. Nem sequer haviam dormido e, pelo seu reflexo, sabia não estar com a expressão boa. Céus haviam descoberto o pai dela. Se aquilo traria algum resultado, nenhum dos dois sabia, porém, o que viesse naquele momento, seria lucro.

O vilarejo se fez visto e, por mais cinco minutos percorridos, acharam um sobrado de madeira, no final da rua, num tom escuro de verde, a varanda de entrada com a pintura desbotada e janelas escuras, com alguns desenhos antigos onde agora só se viam os traços. Teria sido um sonho infantil, quando ainda bem cuidada.

- Não gostei. - Sasuke soltou num suspiro pesado.

- Nem eu. - concordou a morena, olhos fixos na porta com tela preta.

Um senhor de ralos fios brancos saiu quase no mesmo instante em que o casal pôs os pés para fora do carro. Percebendo ser a visita, ele sorriu - alguns dentes faltando - e desceu três degraus que rangeram alto, indo em direção de ambos:

- Bom dia! Chegaram cedo... - o senhor esticou as mãos trêmulas para o casal.

- Bom dia, nos desculpe o horário. - pediu Sasuke.

- Entrem, por favor. Faz anos que amigos de Sakura não vêm nos visitar... - continuou, entrando na casa.

O cheiro do interior do imóvel era de serragem. Todo movimento fazia a madeira estalar, até mesmo o simples ato de respirar. Fugaku apontou um sofá de estampa florida envelhecida, no qual eles se acomodaram ainda, agoniados. Os olhos esverdeados do senhor eram bondosos e em nada se parecia com um pai - talvez um avô.

- De onde conhecem minha menina?

- Ela foi namorada do meu irmão. - Sasuke respondeu apressadamente, evitando ficar encostado no móvel.

- Oh... - ele esboçou um sorriso. - Qual deles? - e deu uma risada rouca - Nunca vi uma menina com tanto namorado!

- E não se lembra deles? - Hinata perguntou, sentindo seu queixo tremer em cada palavra.

- Lembro-me de um, já faz uns bons anos... - ele parou pensativo, depois prosseguiu - Era moreno, de olhos bondosos. Sabe, gosto de olhar nos olhos das pessoas. Eles revelam a alma delas...

- Não se lembra de mais nada que vinha dele? - Sasuke não estava muito interessado nos portais da alma ou coisa parecida.

- Era um artista. - o senhor disse, mãos pousadas sobre os joelhos dobrados - Daqueles com alma e coração. Tudo o que ele fazia tinha amor. Acho que por isso nos demos bem. Está vendo esta estante? Fui eu que fiz. Apenas a mesa de centro foi comprada pela minha falecida esposa.

- Senhor, não se lembra mesmo do nome do namorado da sua filha?

- Sasuke... - cochicou Hinata, pousando a mão em seu ombro. - Um artista de cabelos escuros... Sai. - concluiu, o despertando para a razão.

- Às vezes sinto falta de como ela conversava comigo... Sakura um dia, sumiu. Ela cresceu sem a mãe, e eu não sabia como criar. Como se cria uma menina? - ele riu, as sobrancelhas falhas se juntaram - Eu fazia bonecas de madeira, talhei sua cama, fiz até uma penteadeira e pintei tudo de rosa... - ele sorriu - Sakura nasceu no último dia em que floresciam as cerejeiras... - uma lágrima solitária correu e desviou pelas rugas.

- Ela não lhe disse aonde ia? - Hinata estava comovida. Até onde sabiam, era a mãe dela que havia a expulsado de casa. Só existia um pai.

- Nunca dizia. Ela me dava um beijo e saia. Sempre foi comunicativa e de repente não restava nem mais um 'olá'. O que aconteceu com a minha filha? - os dedos enrugados tamparam seus olhos e ele chorou com um agoniado suspiro acompanhando-o.

Hinata se comoveu. Dez anos e ele não sabia onde a filha estava. Imaginou a dor de se separar de Hana e quase por impulso contou ao senhor que ele tinha uma neta. Segurou-se por um triz.

- Acho que sua filha não vai voltar senhor... - Sasuke disse, como se tivesse conseguido captar os pensamentos da esposa.

- O que estão dizendo? - os olhos molhados se ergueram para eles.

- Que Sakura não vai voltar... Ela... - Sasuke tentou continuar com a frase, mas o senhor o cortou, em meio a risos zombeteiros.

- O que está dizendo? Sakura está em seu quarto.

.

Sai ficou observando o carro se aproximando e estacionando em frente à sua casa. Não era muito comum pessoas se direcionarem para sua casa - as visitas sempre eram feitas ao estúdio. Se não soubesse que aquele carro era de Hinata, certamente teria deixado aquilo passar despercebido.

- Boa tarde. - os cumprimentou.

- Olá, Sai . - disse Sasuke, o único que parecia manter se calmo naquela situação, ainda que um brilho de tensão riscasse seus olhos.

- A que devo à visita?

- Sakura. - Sai se encostou ao batente da porta, olhando para baixo. - Você a conheceu. - Sasuke declarou num fôlego só.

- 'Conheceu'? Por acaso ela...?

- E está enterrada no Cemitério Municipal de Tokyo. - os olhos de Sai se ergueram para fitar o moreno, que agora tinha as mãos trêmulas da esposa entre as suas. Ele parecia nervoso.

- Céus... - murmurou, se virando para dentro da casa. O casal o seguiu. - Ela é um demônio!

- 'É'? - Hinata estranhou o tom nervoso da voz do pintor.

- Foi. - se corrigiu, parando em frente à porta do salão. O cômodo tinha o ar pesado, como a casa da praia. Foi aí que ela entendeu.

- Sakura está te perseguindo.

- Eu cansei de chamar a polícia... Quando eu percebi que nada parecia atingi-la, fiquei com medo e tentei ligar para a casa dela, mas o número estava desatualizado.

- Não se veem desde quando?

- Uns dez anos, eu não sei! - suspirou alto, levando ambas as mãos aos cabelos finos, bagunçando-os. - Ela queria ficar comigo, disse isso com todas as letras! Eu não dei importância, achei que fosse só mais uma garota leviana... Dessas que encontramos em todo lugar. A gota d'água foi quando ela entrou na minha casa... - ele agora olhava para o casal - Me perseguiu tanto que destruiu meu namoro na época.

Ele entrou na sala, onde os passos ecoavam altos e foi até onde estava a pequena moldura coberta pelo pano preto. Apoiou uma das mãos na parede fria e baixou os olhos. Era como se os olhos esmeraldinos pudessem ver tudo o que estava acontecendo. O temor fez com que os pelos do braço alvo se arrepiassem e um tremor violento fez com que Sai quase fosse ao chão. Sasuke apoiou um braço e o ajudou a manter o equilíbrio. Até mesmo a respiração deles parecia ecoar naquele lugar, que ficara escuro de repente. O tempo havia fechado.

- Lembra-se que eu disse sobre o passado, Hinata?

- Devemos deixá-lo esquecido.

- O meu está me perseguindo. - declarou, tirando o pano preto. Um susto tomou o casal Uchiha. Aquela era Temari! A vizinha deles, a mulher que ajudou Hinata quando o espírito perturbado da Haruno a perseguiu de maneira descontrolada! A pessoa que perdeu os dois irmãos para a energia fantasmagórica da rósea.

- Temari. – balbuciou, ainda surpresa.

- A conhece? - Sai voltou à cabeça para Hinata, parecendo não acreditar no nome que ouvia.

- Ela é... Nossa vizinha, na casa da praia... Os irmãos... Os irmãos dela morreram por causa de Sakura... - gaguejou a frase, fazendo breves pausas, onde se segurava para não chorar. Estavam todos surpreendentemente ligados a um passado que, até então, parecia tão distinto para eles.

- Um fantasma... - ele tentou rir, embora levasse a hipótese a sério. - Só pode ser brincadeira... - e antes de terminar a frase, a porta bateu com força e as luzes começaram a piscar freneticamente até, uma a uma, as lâmpadas explodirem. Foi inevitável Sasuke não se lembrar do que havia acontecido no resto daquela manhã.

.

- Como assim, em seu quarto? - Sasuke perguntou, apertando a mão da esposa que sentia o ar lhe faltar.

- Ora, ela tem um quarto, é onde dorme. - o senhor franziu o cenho, não entendo o comentário. As rugas se acentuaram com a dúvida. Estaria mesmo aquele homem dentro da realidade em que se encontravam?

- Não é possível, ela está... - e as luzes começaram a ascender e apagar, como se alguém estivesse com os dedos pressionando o interruptor.

- Não disse? É ela! - deu uma risada rouca - Desde pequena faz isso... É um sinal de que está por perto.

Paralisados, o casal se via afundar cada vez mais no sofá, ouvindo passos no andar de cima. Nenhum dos dois conseguia se mover. A lâmpada deu um estalo e apagou.

- Essa não... - o senhor se levantou com dificuldade - A chave deve ter caído... Vamos comigo, assim vocês já veem minha filha... - ele pigarreou subindo os degraus. Parou na metade e virou para trás - Vamos! - chamou, como se nada pudesse assustá-lo. Hinata agarrou o braço do marido, evitando que se levantasse. Céus, aquilo estaria mesmo acontecendo?

Com a coragem que não tinha, Sasuke escondeu a esposa atrás de si e ambos subiram a escada como se cada passo pesasse em cada degrau subido. O corredor era curto e o cheiro de serragem era mais forte naquela altura, onde o sol aquecia a madeira ao longo do dia. Ela estalava assim como a casa da praia. Hinata viu de relance um pedaço da porta de um quarto rosado aberto: os móveis eram delicadamente talhados e tinha até uma penteadeira. Ao chegarem à porta branca com um grande rachado que a cortava de cima a baixo, perceberam a naturalidade do homem ao abrir a mesma. O local era pequeno e cheio de entulhos, coberto pela escuridão da meia luz do local. Os pés do casal não passaram do batente da porta:

- Me deixa achar a caixa de luz... - ele murmurava mais para si do que para os convidados. - Sakura? Hei, menina, saia daí! Tem visita pra você!

Nenhum dos dois se arriscou a olhar. Ele realmente a via ou fingia sua presença? As unhas de Hinata cravaram nos braços do esposo, enquanto ele forçava os passos para trás. Na primeira oportunidade, sairia correndo com a morena dali.

- Ah, ali está ela! - ele riu - Estão vendo ali? - o dedo trêmulo mostrava o lugar - Desde sempre se esconde ali. Dá para ver de longe seus olhos de criança.

.

O carro seguia pelo caminho oposto. De manhã, ele parecia convidativo, porém, no final da tarde e com as nuvens carregando o céu, pareciam estar dentro de uma história de terror. Talvez estivessem. Sasuke só não pesou o pé no acelerador, porque temia alguma desgraça. Seu ceticismo havia cedido completamente. Hinata não tinha visto os olhos esmeraldinos brilharem no meio da bagunça do quarto. Olharam para ele. O desafiaram. As mãos tremiam tanto que ele fazia uma força absurda para segurar a direção. Voltar àquela casa era ir contra seus extintos.

- Senhor Haruno... - os lábios de Hinata balbuciaram o nome do senhor, que estava aos pés da escada da varanda, talhando um pedaço de madeira em sua mão. O senhor apertou os olhos e, reconhecendo o casal de mais cedo, deu uma de suas risadas roucas.

- Me chame de Fugaku, moça... - e se ergueu, caminhando até eles.

- Sen... Fugaku, este é nosso amigo, Sai. Lembra-se dele? - nem mesmo o artista sabia por que estava ali, mas aceitara acompanhá-los ao por único motivo: não queria ficar sozinho.

- Sai...? - ele apertou a mão do mesmo com mais força do que previra. - Não lembro... Conheço?

- Segunda Sakura, sim. - foi à vez de Sasuke falar, mas o senhor não se recordava. Para ele, era como se o rapaz nunca houvesse existido até agora. - Sai teve uma filha com ela.

- O que?! - o choque e o desespero chacoalharam Sai como um boneco.

- Sai, há alguns anos adotei uma menina... – Hinata começou, mãos erguidas na altura dos ombros, como quem pede calma.

- Eu sei! E a adotou num orfanato religioso!

- A princípio achamos que ela seria filha de Itachi. - Sai andava de um lado para outro, não entendendo o motivo de tudo aquilo - Mas ele era estéril.

- Então eu tenho que ser o pai?!

- Hinata achou a outra metade daquela sua foto, emoldurada na sua casa. - ele parou de andar e virou o rosto para Sasuke. - Era você, no meio dos pertences dela.

- Estava com ela? - a raiva dissipou-se, e Fugaku observava tudo com a boca semiaberta. - Temari rasgou aquela foto no fim do nosso namoro. Ela pegou Sakura andando pela minha casa, vestindo minha camisa. - disse sério, um tom de amargura saindo do fundo de sua memória. - Aquela louca me perseguia! Ela fez uma cópia da minha chave e invadiu a minha casa! Eu nem sabia o nome dela! - o pai da Haruno sentou-se nos degraus e começou a chorar - Nem mesmo Temari! Tivemos nossas vidas destruídas por alguém sem nome!

- Espere um pouco: - Hinata interferiu - nunca tiveram nada?

- Nunca! - o desespero na voz dele era inegável. Não era Sai quem eles procuravam.

- É que... Fugaku disse que o último namorado de Sakura era um artista... - a voz de Sasuke sumia ao longo da frase.

- Disse! Ele era sim! - as lágrimas eram abundantes no rosto marcado - Ele esculpia como ninguém...

- Esculpia...? - Hinata arregalou os olhos, tentando ligar os pontos.

- Onde está a minha filha?! Quem é aquela pessoa vagando dentro da minha casa?! - o senhor havia percebido do que tudo se tratava.

- Senhor, sua filha faleceu tem dez anos e está enterrada no cemitério municipal de Tokyo. - Sasuke disse num único suspiro. Não poderia fazer rodeios. Não tinha aprendido a fazer isso na sua profissão.

- Escultor...? - a morena ainda balbuciava consigo mesma. Sasuke havia sentado ao lado de fugaku, o abraçando pelo ombro, ambos de costas para a casa.

Um escultor? Artista? Sai nunca havia tido nada com Sakura e ela o perseguia. Por quê? Haviam descoberto que quase no mesmo espaço de tempo, o pintor teve um relacionamento conturbado e arruinado pela dona de cabelos róseos, a mesma que teria se envolvido com Kankurou antes de seu falecimento. A mesma que enlouquecera Gaara antes do mesmo tirar a própria vida. Por que tudo aquilo? De repente, todas as pessoas pareciam interligadas a um mesmo segredo, como se, mesmo que não soubessem o que ele era, cada um era uma chave para a finalização daquele quebra-cabeça - a peça principal sempre fora Hana. Se Itachi não era o pai da pequena e Sai estava fora de cogitação...

- Kankurou! - gritou, com o susto da descoberta.

Fugaku ergueu os olhos molhados para a morena assim como Sasuke. Atrás dele, meio ocultada pela tela da porta, os olhos verdes a fitavam com um ódio perturbador. Era isso. Hinata havia descoberto.

.

**~Espaço da Beta~**

_Olá, pessoas lindas = u =_

_Bem...como podem ver, mais um capitulo desta incrível fic –que um dia ainda vai virar filme-_

_A Sakura realmente de dá muito medo nessa FF, ela podia morrer e (?) ou quem sabe voltar para o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído...Eu tenho muita dó do diabo ~yao ming face~ Porque diabos ela fez isso com o Sai?! Tadinho dele...e da Temari...Sinto muita dó dela...A maldita da tabua-de-passar cor de rosa, tirou os dois irmãos dela – um deles é meu pai e (?)Eu sou órfã de pai então (?)Mom...eu sou órfã de pai '-'(?) - _

_E gente...que medo...o pai dela nem sabia que ela tinha morrido, e ele ainda pensava que morava com ela...isso me da calafrios '-' muitos calafrios '-' _

_Mom...vem dormir comigo? '-' Por favor? '-'_

_-parey –qq_

_Espero que tenham gostado. Pois eu amei = u =_

_Até a próxima õ/_

_**~Nina-chan**_


	8. Nunca Estamos Sozinhos

**Olá povo! \o/**

**Último capítulo de Amor Materno 2 – morrendo de alegria *O* /é que concluir uma FIC é sempre emoção *-***

**E o capítulo de hoje, betado ao vivo pela Nina /palmas de emoção. Não é de chorar ouro no cantinho? ^^**

**Então vamos ao último capítulo, como é bom lembrar, essa FIC é presente da FranHyuuga, vale a pena acompanhar os projetos dela /mais um patrocínio Nat King Produções –q**

**Obrigada pelo carinho e por terem acompanhado. De verdade, valeu gente **

**Agradecimentos a: Arishima Nerak (puxa-saco da vó *O* -qqn), eumesmo42, ****Josephine Jeevas****, FranHyuuga, Laine-chan, Tia-lulu, Louise-sama, Gesy, Hyuuga Samaritana, Uchihinha chibi, ****Gabbies-Chan****, Arishima Nina (filhota e a borrada da vez (?) ), misha yanata, Lell Ly, Pinkuiro, Kinha Oliver, ****Yuri Shimizu****, Hinaly, Miiih, Luciana Fernandes, Loveanju, ****mishaxdeidara, ****Hinatayuki32****, ****RosaSkull****, ****Otowa Nekozawa****.** **(ufa D:)**

**Kissus *-***

**.**

**Capítulo Final**

**Nunca Estamos Sozinhos**

**.**

Podia ser impressão deles, mas cada vez que o carro avançava, as nuvens pareciam crescer numa tempestade escura e espantosa. Então haviam descoberto o segredo. O que mais ela poderia fazer? Toda a máscara perfeitamente posta sobre tudo o que Sakura viveu estava se desmanchando, todos já sabiam. Ou não. Hinata subitamente lembrou-se de Temari, uma das vítimas dessa história, que nunca soube muito bem a que fim tudo tinha levado. Seria isso que estava agoniando a morena? Se tivesse um segredo tão perturbador quanto, certamente não iria querer que ninguém soubesse. Sakura lutaria até o fim para que pelo menos alguém ainda ficasse perdido entre sua teia de mentiras.

A chuva caiu como um golpe, encharcando a rua quase que no mesmo instante. Nem mesmo o farol ligado na potência máxima conseguia iluminar mais que um metro a frente do automóvel e, na primeira curva, o susto em ver a Haruno os esperando, fez com que Sasuke perdesse a direção do carro por terríveis cinco segundos, em que o mesmo girou pela pista.

- Ela quer nos matar! - gritou, sentindo que o pânico estava vivo dentro de si e sempre estaria.

Freou com muita dificuldade, batendo contra uma árvore, quebrando assim um dos faróis. Quando deu a partida novamente, a imagem raivosa da mulher pareceu gritar, avançando sobre o para-brisa e sumindo logo em seguida. Sasuke arrancou. Sai não arriscava uma só palavra. Hinata chorava, abraçando os próprios braços. O Uchiha entendia muito bem o que a freira havia lhe dito há algumas horas: ela fareja o medo. É disso que ela se alimenta, é isso que não a deixa ir embora: enquanto o medo de Hinata ou qualquer um existir, ainda que pouco, continuará a alimentando e fazendo de sua presença tão viva quanto qualquer um. E ela vivia para manter seu segredo vivo, para que ninguém soubesse. Cada passo em direção à verdade era um avanço. O medo poderia frear as pessoas, mas no caso de sua esposa, apenas a impulsionou a continuar naquela busca frenética por uma verdade que deveria ter sido enterrada junto com Sakura.

Ao dobrar a curva de acesso à casa da praia, Sasuke sentiu algo apertar sua garganta: Hana nunca pareceu tão pequena. A menina estava em frente à porta da sala, os braços esticados, como se tampasse a entrada. Atrás da casa, a maré avançava alto, cobrindo os primeiros degraus da escada, era como se a fúria da moça aumentasse desenfreadamente conforme chegavam perto da residência. O moreno podia entender o porquê: Temari estava na casa. A Sabaku era a única que ainda não sabia o passado da Haruno.

- Hana! - Hinata gritou, correndo e tropeçando até alcançar a menina. - Hana, vamos para dentro!

- Não posso!

- Hana, saia dessa porta agora! - Sasuke gritou. Nunca havia gritado com a filha.

- Hana? O que faz aí na porta a esta hora?! - Hinata quase implorava.

- Não vou deixar que ela entre. - respondeu num tom de voz tão neutro, que Sai pode sentir o frio percorrer sua espinha. Não sabia mais se era o vento que uivava em suas costas, ou a voz da Haruno, cochichando em seu ouvido. Voltou-se bruscamente, quando sentiu o calor que saia daqueles murmúrios correndo por sua nuca. O choque pareceu despertar o casal Uchiha, que agarraram a menina e entraram. Antes que Sai conseguisse fechar a porta, a imagem de Sakura surgiu, os olhos enlouquecidos, punhos cerrados, correndo em sua direção. Sentiu o baque do choque entre o corpo e a porta de madeira quando a fechou. O apavorava a ideia de que a alma da moça tivesse força para tanto. Era como se ainda vivesse.

- Temari... - Hinata tentava acordá-la. - Temari... - checou a pulsação enquanto o marido buscava água na cozinha. Do lado de fora a tempestade só aumentava.

- Como ela está? - perguntou Sasuke, voltando apressado.

- A pulsação está normal, mas ela não reage.

- Hana, como isso aconteceu?

- Ela veio me ver... - começou a soluçar - Disse que estava estranhando a demora de vocês e quis saber se eu estava bem... - os olhos esverdeados se apertaram. - Então aquela mulher apareceu e ela ficou apavorada, desmaiando...

- Você viu Sakura, Hana? - Hinata parecia atordoada. Ainda não acreditava que a filha podia ver a mãe biológica.

- Vejo com frequência...

- Por que não me contou, Hana?!

- Porque você disse que todos nós ficaríamos juntos... _Todos._

Levantou-se ainda aérea, vacilando até a mesa de vidro e vime, se apoiando nela. Então era isso. Ela esteve o tempo todo mantendo a memória de Sakura viva, real, dentro dela. Quando disse que ninguém iria se separar, não considerou estar incluindo a Haruno, mas a própria se sentiu convidada. Era como se tudo tivesse ficado claro para ela: Sakura se mantinha a espreita, para se certificar de que seu passado não fosse descoberto, para fazer com que temesse a ideia de que ela estaria por perto. Era tudo um esquema de terror e pânico, um jogo com seu psicológico, a garantia perfeita de que ficaria calada. Mas a garantia falhou. Era isso que estava enlouquecendo Sakura. Ela evitaria a todo custo que seus segredos fossem descobertos. Hinata fechou os olhos com força, como se isso a ajudasse a pensar: se ela tivesse um segredo, não iria querer que ninguém mais soubesse. Quando uma pessoa além de você sabe disso, não é mais um segredo: é um perigo.

Primeiro Itachi, depois Kankurou, Gaara... Todos os envolvidos em seu passado e os possíveis _problemas_, estavam calados. Sai já sabia, Sasuke também. Olhou para a filha. Ela fora a chave desse segredo desde sempre. Podia ouvir Sakura gritando que ela nunca deveria ter saído daquele orfanato, nunca poderia ter entrado em contato com um Uchiha, nunca! E agora? Estavam cercados, presos em sua própria casa, ameaçados por um segredo. De repente, se viu avançar sobre Temari, a chacoalhando como um boneco.

- O que está fazendo? - Sai parecia ter acordado do transe.

- É o segredo dela!

- O quê?! - a moça abriu os olhos apavorados. Hinata a ergueu, encostando-a contra uma almofada. Temari ainda não tinha anexado muita coisa, quando murmurou:

- Sakura...

- Temari! - Hinata a chamou. - Sakura a persegue porque ela tem um segredo, um segredo que ninguém sabia até agora: - as janelas estouraram, esparramando-se pelo chão em inúmeros cacos afiados. - Olhe pra mim! Preste atenção! Sakura queria se casar com Itachi, irmão do meu marido e pra isso, resolveu engravidar, para pressioná-lo. - o vento uivava dentro da casa, papéis em cima da mesa voavam e as molduras caiam uma a uma no chão - Ela não conseguiu, então procurou Sai, que era o mais parecido com Itachi que ela pode encontrar. - Ela agora podia ver o pintor, parado a alguns metros dela. Depois de dez anos, não parecia ter mudado muita coisa... - Mas ele a rejeitou e ela precisou ir atrás de outra pessoa para isso. - no andar de cima, podiam ouvir passos, alguém corria. - Ela conheceu seu irmão e engravidou dele. É esse o segredo de Sakura: Hana é sua sobrinha!

Um grito de ódio e frustração correu pela sala, junto com um vácuo que pareceu entrar pela janela. O teto da sala tremeu e a lâmpada caiu entre Hinata e Temari. Os fios arrebentados soltavam faíscas que fizeram a base pegar fogo. A morena podia entender aquilo: Sakura a queimaria por ter revelado seu segredo. Sasuke apanhou a filha e correu até a porta, arrombando-a. Saiu primeiro, subindo os poucos degraus com dificuldade, a madeira cedendo a cada pisada. Sai precisou se apoiar no chão de terra arenosa, sentindo a mesma entrar por debaixo de suas unhas. Temari, completamente consciente, correu logo atrás, se agarrando ao que ainda restara do corrimão. Já Hinata, desejou nunca ter nascido. Antes mesmo de chegar à porta, sentiu a mão ossuda de Sakura segurando seu tornozelo, a puxando para baixo. Gritou pelo marido, enquanto o mesmo via seu corpo ser arrastado para trás, a porta voltando a fechar. Gritou, esmurrou a porta e se debateu contra a mesma. Era como se ela tivesse sido selada. As enormes chamas saiam pelas janelas, impedindo que o próprio se aproximasse. Chorou de medo, raiva, pânico, mas, acima de tudo, ódio. Tiraria a esposa dali de qualquer maneira.

Dentro da casa que já estava sendo engolida pelo fogo, Hinata pode ver o corpo esquelético da Haruno se contorcendo, coberto pelas chamas douradas que começavam a tomar conta dos móveis. A mão ainda segurava firmemente, e o local estava queimando com as labaredas que pulavam de Sakura para ela. A moça já estava em cima de Hinata, a encarando com aqueles olhos frios e vazios, mas com um brilho de maldade que quase falavam por si: _vou te destruir_. O ar, que já estava rarefeito no local, parecia ter escapado completamente de seus pulmões. Olhou uma última vez para a porta e então, desmaiou.

.

**Cinco anos depois.**

Hana correu as escadas na frente de sua mãe. Hinata suspirou, pensando que essa realmente era uma fase complicada. Era sexta-feira, então, como o juiz havia programado, as filhas ficariam com o pai, mesmo que Sasuke tivesse dito claramente diante os advogados que não queria ficar com Kimy. Foi o motivo do segundo divórcio do casal: ele jamais aceitara a mais nova.

- Hana! Me espere! - a garota parou. Os olhos esverdeados brilhavam com as lágrimas, e os cabelos escuros e bem curtos, se arrepiavam com o vento que batia na entrada. Depois do incêndio, construiram uma casa nova, mas ela nunca foi aceita pela menina. - Se precisar, me ligue. Kimy sente sua falta quando viaja com seu pai.

- Claro. - a adolescente revirou os olhos.

- Não fale assim da sua irmã. Essas ideias de que ela é má são coisa do seu pai, ele está doente! - Hinata sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si, mas conteve-se.

- Ela _É_ má, mãe. Não é minha irmãzinha.

E dito isso, correu até o carro do pai, se apressando em entrar. Olhou para o ex-marido e sentiu o coração apertar. Desde que fora afastado da profissão por problemas psiquiátricos, aparentava ser bem mais velho, com olheiras fundas e fios brancos pintando seus cabelos azulados. Mas não conseguia conversar com ele. Quase deixara Kimy se afogar e confessou fazê-lo de propósito. Disse que a menina tinha algo de cruel e que desconfiava ser a encarnação do mal - a encarnação de Sakura. Viu o carro se afastar e entrou.

- Kimy! - chamou a menina, apanhando sua bolsa e a cesta de piquenique. - Vamos logo, a tia Hanabi está esperando! - sorriu para si mesma, ao ouvir o farfalhar dos tecidos do vestido rodado da filha. Ela se voltou e viu a pequena parada, sorrindo. - Fiz sanduíche de frango, do jeito que você gosta... - completou, calçando seus sapatos. Ouviu a menina rir baixinho, enquanto esticava as mãozinhas pequenas para o interruptor, apagando e ascendendo a luz. Hinata riu e novamente se voltou - O que pretende dona Kimy: queimar a lâmpada? - a pequena sorriu enquanto encarava a mãe de modo que fez a morena se sentir agitada. Devolveu o sorriso para a filha e a mesma, com os olhos brilhantes, respondeu:

- Só quero que saiba que eu estou aqui. - ao ver o sorriso sumir dos lábios de Hinata, a menina desceu os degraus e calçou os sapatinhos brancos. Abriu a porta e antes de fechá-la, completou: - Eu sempre estarei aqui.

**.**

**~Espaço da Beta~**

**Olá pessoas Linda *-* (Betação ao vivo *O*) **

**Então...cá estamos novamente, no termino de mais uma FIC – superfodastica –qq Da minha Nat *O* - E que medo da Sarakura ._. –qq**

**Nunca que eu quero ela perto de mim (faz algum sentido?) Espero que tenham gostado...pois eu amei –puxo saco memo u-u Sabe que te amo né? Dá dinheiro? –qq – Então. Até próxima coisas lindas *-***

**Beijão = u = **


End file.
